Distant Memory of You
by ichigo song
Summary: karena penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan? dan siapa yang tahu kapan hati akan berubah?/ simple summary. crack!YeWook! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Distant Memory of You**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook and friends

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_,_**Sho-ai,**_ Miss Typo(s) berceceran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

_I really didn't know then_

_How special your love was to me_

_I let you go as I pleased_

_Even though you begged me not ot with your tears_

_I turned away nonchalantly without any lingering attachment_

_I believe it would be an extravagant break up_

_I let go_

_._

_. _

_._

"Jadi Hyung akan pergi?"

Namja berparas manis itu menatap namja lain dengan surai hitam yang tengah membelakanginya. Tangan namja itu tampan sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam sebuah koper yang berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Ne,"

Jawaban singkat dilayangkan untuk namja yang tingginya hanya menyamai tinggi seorang model wanita yang tengah menatapnya dari tepi ranjang di belakangnya. Bahkan kepalanya tidak bergerak untuk menatap namja yang posisinya ada di belakangnya. Tidak menghiraukan apapun dan hanya memasukkan beberapa barang sebelum menutup koper yang sudah penuh.

Tubuhnya bangkit dan menarik koper berwarna abu-abu itu ke samping pintu sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja yang biasa dia pakai untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Hyung harus pergi. Appa sendiri yang meminta Hyung untuk mengurus perusahaan yang di Jepang. Kau harus mengerti."

Kepalanya juga sama sekali tidak terangkat barang satu inchi pun demi menatap namja yang kini sudah memasang wajah sedih.

"Tapi Hyung, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Namja itu bersuara dengan nada penuh harapan. Namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu selesai dengan buku-bukunya dan berbalik menatap namja yang masih pada posisi yang sama. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah sedih. Matanya tampak berkilau karena sesuatu yang nyaris jatuh.

"Tapi Hyung harus segera berangkat Ryeowook-ah. Pesawat Hyung berangkat satu setengah jam lagi. Perjalanan akan sangat macet saat ini. Lain kali saja kita bicara ne. Hyung harus cepat."

Namja itu mengusak pelan surai coklat gelap namja yang dipanggilnya Ryeowook lalu beranjak lagi ke kamar mandi. Bunyi air yang bergemericik terdengar jelas di telinga namja itu, Ryeowook. Matanya menatap sendu pintu kaca buram yang sedikit transparan yang menyembunyikan sosok yang dicintainya.

'Aku tahu Hyung bohong. Hyung tidak berangkat kesana bukan hanya karena perintah appa. Hyung berangkat kesana juga untuk menemui wanita itu kan? Apa Hyung sudah benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi?'

Kepala namja itu menunduk dan setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja menitik pada celana jeans coklat gelapnya. Dengan cepat dihapusnya sisa air mata yang masih menggantung di ujung matanya dan mendongak ketika suara air sudah berhenti menyenandungkan melodinya.

"Aku bisa mengantar Jongwoon Hyung. Apa boleh?"tanyanya pelan.

Menatap sosok yang kini tampak sibuk berpakaian dan merapikan dirinya. Namja yang dipanggil Jongwoon itu tersenyum dan menatap Ryeowook dari kaca tempatnya merapikan rambutnya yang malah dibuat acak. Membuatnya tampak lebih memukau.

"Tidak usah Ryeowookie. Hyung akan naik taksi saja. Kau istirahatlah dengan baik ne. Jangan lupa makan. Dan hilangkan insomnia-mu itu. Lihat. Kantung matamu tampak lebih jelas sekarang."

Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Memberikan senyum lembutnya untuk Ryeowook sebelum menunduk untuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Ryeowook. Ditatapnya wajah manis namja yang sudah menemaninya di apartemen mewah itu lebih dari dua tahun ini. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook sebelum kedua tangannya menangkupkan wajah manis itu untuk kemudian mengecup bibir plum manis itu. Jongwoon mengulumnya pelan. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada namja mungil ini lewat ciuman lembutnya. Ciuman Jongwoon yang lembut itu memaksa air mata Ryeowook untuk mengaliri kedua pipi tirusnya. Jongwoon melepaskan kulumannya ketika merasakan pipi Ryeowook basah.

"Jangan menangis. Hyung tidak akan lama. Hanya beberapa bulan dan Hyung janji akan segera kembali kemari."

Jongwoon mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir itu. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook yang reflex terpejam.

Ryeowook tahu, Jongwoon tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya. Tapi setelah ini, apakah Jongwoon masih bisa sejujur dulu? Saat ini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi juga ada seseorang lagi. Wanita muda yang begitu menawan, cantik dan nyaris seluruh tempatnya yang ada di hati Jongwoon sudah nyaris tergantikan oleh wanita itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak lupa memberi kabar padaku, Hyung. Jangan lupa makan teratur dan istirahat yang cukup. Aku akan menunggu Hyung beberapa bulan lagi. Telepon aku kalau Hyung tidak sibuk. Aku akan jemput Hyung di bandara nanti."

Untuk saat ini. Saat ini saja. Biarkan Ryeowook menikmati masa-masa bersama Jongwoon sebelum nanti akhirnya dirinya harus menerima kenyataan lain yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Biarkan dia menjadi namja bodoh yang hanya bisa menerima luka dari namja yang dicintainya itu. Untuk kali ini saja.

"Tentu baby."

Jongwoon tersenyum lagi dan membenarkan posisinya berdiri lalu meraih kopernya. Jongwoon berjalan menuju pintu dengan Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Jangan nakal ne baby?"

Jongwoon tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya hingga bibirnya otomatis mengerucut. Cute.

"Hyung akan merindukanmu baby."

Jongwoon mendekap tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangatnya yang entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa kehangatan itu kini sudah terasa berbeda.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Hyungie~"

Ryeowook balas memeluk Jongwoon seerat yang dia bisa. Ryeowook hanya takut. Ketika Jongwoon pulang nanti, Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa merasakan pelukan dari tubuh yang biasa memeluknya ini. Jongwoon melepas pelukannya dan menarik wajah Ryeowook untuk semakin dekat padanya. Menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik pada bibir plum manis Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya mengulumnya lembut. Jongwoon tersenyum lembut setelah melepaskan ciumannya lalu mencium kening Ryeowook lama.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne, baby. Jaga dirimu,"

Jongwoon beranjak keluar diikuti Ryeowook sampai pintu sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook berlari menuju jendela apartemennya dan melihat Jongwoon berjalan menghampiri sebuah taksi yang sepertinya sudah dipesan sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ryeowook tersenyum sedih.

Memang apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Perlahan namja yang dicintainya, Jongwoon, bergerak pelan menjauh darinya. Bahkan secara entah sadar atau tidak, namja tampan itu mengurangi intensitas pertemuan mereka. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, pulang larut. Tidak ada acara sarapan bersama atau makan malam berdua. Mengobrol berdua di sofa atau sekedar minum teh di pagi hari di hari minggu. Semua kebiasaan itu hilang. Nyaris sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Sebabnya? Seorang yeoja cantik menawan dengan tubuh langsing dan tinggi, berambut panjang coklat bergelombang, putri seorang Jung bernama Jung Sooyeon atau lebih sering disapa Jessica. Mengingat parasnya saja sudah membuat Ryeowook merasa tidak memiliki harapan untuk bisa mempertahankan Jongwoon disampingnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Apa sebegitu bahagianya kekasihnya itu bersama wanita lain hingga dengan teganya membohongi dirinya? Bukan. Bukan maksud Ryeowook untuk menguntit atau mengawasi Jongwoon atau apapun itu namanya. Hanya saja… Ayolah, mendapatkan seorang Kim Jongwoon itu bukan perkara mudah. Begitu banyak yang menginginkan namja bersuara indah itu. Ryeowook bahkan harus berusaha keras demi melelehkan kedinginan Jongwoon dengan kehangatannya. Dan itu bukan memakan waktu yang singkat. Bukan satu dua bulan Ryeowook harus berusaha. Bahkan itu nyaris lebih dari satu tahun untuk benar-benar bisa membuat seorang Kim Jongwoon hanya tersenyum untuknya. Tapi kenapa kini malah Kim Jongwoon itu dengan mudahnya memberikan senyumannya untuk orang lain?

"Kau bohong, Hyung."

Desisannya cukup terdengar jelas untuk telinganya sendiri. Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa menit ini. Berjalan pelan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap selama di Jepang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Malam menjelang ketika Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya setelah mengistirahatkan dirinya siang tadi sepulang dari mengikuti Jongwoon. Diraihnya ponsel hitamnya yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa berada di bawah tubuhnya. Jam 7 malam. Dan dirinya mulai bisa merasakan perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Dan sama sekali tidak ada pesan dari Jongwoon. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar mengisi sunyinya ruangan yang masih gelap itu. Ryeowook mengukir senyumnya yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Apakah perjuanganku harus sudah berakhir sampai disini?"ucapnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum bersiap menuju restoran hotel untuk menjemput makan malamnya. Dalam perjalannya menuju restoran, Ryeowook memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterimanya nanti ketika Jongwoon pulang. Baru memikirkannya saja Ryeowook sudah merasa tidak sanggup. Bagaimana jika nanti keputusan Jongwoon benar-benar terdengar oleh telinganya?

"Bagaimana nanti kalau Jongwoon Hyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami?"gumamnya pelan ketika pintu lift mulai terbuka.

Ryeowook berjalan memasuki restoran dengan langkah pelan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kuat ponsel hitamnya. Setelahnya Ryeowook memilih tempat duduk di bagian pojok lalu memesan makanan ketika seorang waitress menghampirinya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, makanan yang dipesan Ryeowook datang dan Ryeowook menghabiskannya pelan-pelan. Tidak ada hal yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Jadi Ryeowook berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar hotel mungkin? Dan Ryeowook mengangguk atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya lebih dulu dan mengambil jaket baru kemudian keluar dari gedung hotel. Berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi ini, ternyata tidak juga bisa membuat Ryeowook lupa akan rasa takutnya sendiri. Ryeowook berharap hujan turun saat ini. Agar dirinya bisa menangis sepuas yang dia bisa tanpa orang lain tau kalau air yang menyusuri wajah manisnya itu bercampur dengan air mata.

Ryeowook berhenti di sebuah café lalu memesan coffee latte dan kembali menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo dengan pelan sebeum kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong menjadi tujuan Ryeowook.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman, Ryeowook meraih ponsel dalam sakunya. Berharap Jongwoon mengiriminya pesan namun ternyata sama sekali tidak ada satupun pesan dari Jongwoon. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menghirup wangi coffee latte-nya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara berat yang mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa inggris itu cukup untuk mengejutkan seorang Kim Ryeowook yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria dengan tinggi yang, wow, itu sangat tinggi dibandingkan Ryeowook yang memiliki tinggi model wanita itu. Berwajah tampan, berambut pendek berwarna dark brown –nyaris sama dengan miliknya yang lebih terang-, berkulit putih pucat. Pemikiran pertama yang datang dalam benak Ryeowook adalah 'gambaran sosok vampire barat di dunia nyata.'

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?"ulangnya masih dengan bahasa yang sama.

Dalam hati Ryeowook berterima kasih pada sepupunya Henry yang mau mengajarinya bahasa internasional ini. Tapi sayangnya, Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan yang manis di mata namja tinggi itu. Namja itu tersenyum lalu menggumamkan kata terima kasih setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing sampai kemudian ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Ryeeowook menatap ponselnya dengan senyum terkembang. Namun detik berikutnya, senyuman yang sempat memukau namja tinggi di sebelahnya itu luntur. Terganti dengan raut datar.

'Dia pintar sekali mengganti raut wajahnya dalam hitungan detik?'pikir namja tampan itu.

"Yeoboseyo Henry-ah,"sapa Ryeowook.

Membiarkan namja itu mendengarkan dirinya menjawab telepon dari sepupunya. Biarlah dirinya dianggap tidak sopan. Toh mereka tidak saling kenal. Mau menguping? Silahkan. Orang asing itu juga pasti tidak akan tahu bahasa yang digunakannya.

"_Bagaimana?"_

Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak kali dia menghela nafas hari ini.

"Sepertinya… Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk beberapa bulan lagi."jawab Ryeowook lesu. Nada sedih tidak disembunyikannya sama sekali.

"_Jangan pesimis seperti itu. Mana Ryeowook yang selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya? Kurasa kau dulu sama sekali tidak pesimis untuk mendapatkan Jongwoon Hyung yang dingin itu."_

"Tapi ini berbeda, Henry-ah… Jongwoon Hyung… Tampak sangat bahagia bersama Jessica-ssi."nada Ryeowook kali ini sarat akan keputusasaan.

Ryeowook bisa mendengar Henry berdecak keras di seberang line. Sementara namja di sebelahnya tampak menyibukkan diri dengan keadaan taman.

"_Kurasa keadaanmu kali ini jauh dari kata baik. Oh ayolah, Wookie. Wanita itu hanya perusak hubunganmu dengan Jongwoon Hyung. Kau harus berusaha mempertahankan Jongwoon Hyung, Wookie."_

"Sudahlah. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Aku akan menelponmu kalau ada apa-apa. Bye, Henry."dan Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menyesap coffee latte-nya yang sudah nyaris dingin.

"Ehem.. Kau… Orang Korea?"

Suara namja yang ternyata masih duduk di sebelahnya –dan kali ini menggunakan bahasa Korea- memaksa Ryeowook untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang mirip vampire di film yang pernah ditontonnya bersama Henry beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak yakin kalau namja di sebelahnya ini mengajaknya berbicara atau melontarkan pertanyaan tadi padanya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Maafkan aku,"

Namja tinggi itu segera menundukkan kepala tanda minta maaf. Ryeowook masih diam sebelum kemudian memilih untuk menjawab namja di sampingnya ini. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mendapat teman baru bukan?

"Ne, aku dari Korea."jawab Ryeowook singkat dengan senyum kecilnya, berusaha seramah mungkin pada orang asing di depannya ini –karena meskipun Ryeowook orang yang hangat, dia akan terlihat dan terkesan dingin pada orang asing, kecuali orang yang menarik untukknya seperti Jongwoon.

Namja itu mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Ah, Wu Yifan imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."namja itu menjulurkan tangan putihnya. Ryeowook menatapnya sejenak lalu balas melempar senyum kecil untuk Kris.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Salam kenal, Kris-ssi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ryeowook-ssi."

.  
.

.

Sementara Ryeowook memilih berbincang dengan kenalan barunya di taman, Jongwoon memilih untuk menikmati makan malamnya bersama dengan Jessica yang malam itu mengenakan gaun biru muda sepanjang lutut dengan high heels putih menjadi alasnya.

Jangan salahkan Jessica atas dandanannya atau kecantikannya atau apapun itu. Salahkan para pria yang tidak pernah tahan melihat kecantikan seseorang barang sedikitpun. Apalagi mereka yang dengan mudahnya tergoda lalu memilih melupakan seseorang yang dicintai dan mencintainya sepenuh hati demi wanita karir seperti Jessica.

"Kau menyukainya?"Tanya Yesung dengan senyumnya yang tipis.

Keduanya berada di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Yesung tampak begitu memperhatikan Jessica. Melupakan seseorang yang sedang menunggu kabar darinya. Sekedar sebuah pesan tidaklah menjadi sebuah maslah untuk namja yang menunggunya itu.

"Ne, Oppa. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."dan Jessica-pun menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Yesung.

Yesung tampak beberapa kali melirik pada Jessica yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yesung tersenyum diam-diam. Sama sekali tidak terpikir jika kekasih mungilnya yang tengah mencoba melupakannya sejenak itu sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya di waktu liburnya ini.

Terkadang, wajah seseorang itu bisa menipu. Tidak semua orang berwajah lembut benar-benar lembut. Begitu pula dengan orang berwajah dingin, tidak selalu dingin seperti rautnya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mengetahui isi hati orang lain?

Jessica menyunggingkan senyum menangnya diam-diam.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu semalaman di taman kota hingga taman itu sepi –bersama namja yang mengaku bernama Kris-, kini Ryeowook kembali memulai aktifitasnya. Beruntungnya Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan libur dari pekerjaannya menjadi guru les piano selama satu minggu ini. Dan lebih beruntung lagi bisa 'sedikit' berulah nakal dengan kuliahnya. Untuk itulah Ryeowook bisa terdampar di negeri Sakura ini untuk tiga hari lagi. Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan Yesung dari jauh. Menunggu namja tampan itu keluar dari kantornya lalu mengikutinya hingga memasuki sebuah restoran. Aktifitas yang sudah Ryeowook lihat selama dua hari dirinya di Jepang.

"Hyungie~ kau bahkan tidak mengirimiku pesan semalam."

Tangannya meraih dada kirinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dilihatnya sekali lagi Jongwoon yang masih menikmati makan siangnya bersama Jessica. Apa itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka selama dua bulan terakhir? Ryeowook merasa dirinya akan menangis –lagi- jika masih terus berdiri di tempatnya. Ryeowook berbalik dan menemukan dirinya terkejut akan keberadaan seorang namja tinggi sedang memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Akh! Ternyata aku tidak salah. Sedang apa kau disini Ryeowook-ssi?"seru namja itu, Kris.

Ryeowook nyaris melonjak dari tempatnya. Tangannya yang masih menyentuh dada kirinya kini beralih jadi mengurut dadanya lantaran kaget. Ryeowook mendelik pada namja tinggi di depannya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Kris-ssi."desis Ryeowook dengan wajah kesal.

Kris terkekeh tanpa dosa. Ryeowook malah menyipitkan matanya yang sebenarnya itu tidak membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan di mata Kris.

"Ah~ mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget, Ryeowook-ah."balas Kris dengan menyebutkan panggilan yang lebih akrab untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun tidak ambil pusing. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan Kris, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya dan juga Kris. Kris yang melihatnya segera melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang untuk mengikuti Ryeowook. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kris bisa menyusul Ryeowook yang melangkah dengan kaki pendeknya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Ryeowook-ah? Ukh! Namamu susah sekali disebutnya."keluh dan Tanya Kris ketika dirinya sudah sampai di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Cari makan. Siapa pula yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggil namaku?"jawab Ryeowook ketus dengan pouty pada bibir tipisnya.

Kris terkekeh melihatnya.

"Oh, ayolah Wookie. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kau ketus sekali,"jujur Kris.

Ryeowook menoleh cepat mendengar panggilan baru dari Kris.

"Wookie?"ulangnya.

Kris mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Ryeowook mendadak gugup. Entah karena apa. Tidak terlalu banyak yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

"A-ah, aniya… Terserah kau saja."balas Ryeowook akhirnya.

Kris mengikuti Ryeowook yang kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Berbagai pemikiran muncul di benak Ryeowook. Dan jujur saja, itu sangat mengganggu dirinya. Pikirnya, kenapa Jongwoon bisa setega ini padanya? Apa namja tampan itu bahkan tidak ingat kalau dirinya yang sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk menjaganya sementara orang tuanya mengurus pekerjaan mereka di Jepang.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Ryeowook tidak pulang ke rumahnya saja dan malah memilih tinggal di hotel, alasannya simple. Siapa memangnya yang mau mendengar omelan panjang lebar dari eomma-nya yang bila tidak dihentikan bisa saja berlangsung selama tiga hari tiga malam. Ck. Dan Ryeowook salah satu orang yang tidak ingin menanggung resiko itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Wookie-ah?"

Suara berat itu kembali menyentakkan Ryeowook. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah samping kirinya dan mendapati namja setinggi pilar kantor orang tuanya itu berjalan santai disampingnya.

"Kau mau makan siang bersama? Ayo makan siang bersama!"seru Kris bahkan sebelum Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya –yang sama dengan sebelumnya- dan segera menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju restoran tradisional Jepang yang memang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dan hanya bisa menuruti tarikan tangan namja tinggi itu. Namun diam-diam Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya. Bukankah sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti ini? Entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

Jongwoon menatap wanita yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Wanita yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Jongwoon yang terbilang dingin itu bisa dengan mudah tertarik padanya. Tidak semudah itu memang. Tapi, berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongwoon berpaling dari Kim Ryeowook itu seolah menjadi sebuah rekor tersendiri. Ayolah, Jongwoon type orang yang setia, sebenarnya. Nyatanya, sudah berapa tahun namja itu menjalin hubungan kasih dengan namja mungil itu? Dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengusik hubungan damai keduanya. Hanya masalah kecil yang langsung terselesaikan dalam satu kali pembicaraan serius. Tapi kini? Mungkin Jongwoon sedang berada dalam titik terjenuhnya dengan hubungan rahasianya dengan Ryeowook ketika wanita muda nan cantik itu datang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Nyaris sepenuhnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka tampak tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka. Jongwoon tidak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk menikmati makan malamnya sambil sesekali matanya melirik kepada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Wanita muda itu tampak cantik dan anggun malam ini. Bukan berarti biasanya tidak tampak anggun. Hanya saja, entah ini perasaan Jongwoon atau memang Jongwoon yang terlalu berlebihan. Di matanya, wanita muda itu tampak lebih cantik dan anggun malam ini. Dress sewarna blewah yang ter-design simple namun tetap elegan itu membalut tubuh langsingnya .

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau bulan depan saja kita adakan acara pertunangannya?"

Suara berat dan berwibawa sang appa mengembalikan Jongwoon pada dunia nyatanya. Kepalanya berputar menatap appa dan eomma-nya yang tampak menunggu tanggapan darinya. Begitu juga Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Sementara nona muda Jung itu tampak menatapnya penuh harap.

Jongwoon merasakan pening mendadak. Bulan depan? Haruskah secepat itu? Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ryeowook-nya nanti? Oh, katakan namja tampan itu plin plan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya masih bisa memikirkan orang lain namun ketika dirinya bersama orang lain itu, Jongwoon memikirkan orang lain yang kini ada di depannya?

Jongwoon memantapkan hatinya. Ya, memang dalam hal seperti ini selalu ada yang tersakiti bukan? Dan Jongwoon tidaklah mau menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Setidaknya saat ini dirinya berpikir seperti itu. Egois bukan? Tapi, bukankah semua manusia itu memiliki sisi egois? Tergantung seberapa besar usaha manusia itu untuk menekan seminimal mungkin sisi egois itu agar tidak terlalu dominan dalam hidupnya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa membaca masa depan?

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Asal Jessie juga tidak keberatan untuk ini."

Dan jawaban Jongwoon menghasilkan senyuman puas dari kelima orang lainnya. Jongwoon ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya kecil.

Mengorbankan perasaan orang lain, tidak apa bukan? Pikirnya.

Lalu makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kot Tokyo itu berlanjut hangat. Seputar pertunangan. Lalu beranjak ke pernikahan. Dan naik lagi membicarakan keturunan. Dan apalagi? Begitu banyak hingga Jongwoon benar-benar tidak sempat mengingat barang sedikit saja sosok mungil yang kini berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siangnya bersama Kris, Ryeowook berjalan-jalan bersama Kris. Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu begitu bersemangat menemani Ryeowook berjalan-jalan. Padahal Ryeowook sama sekali tidak meminta untuk namja itu menemaninya. Dan lebih parahnya, namja itu sudah berani meminta –memaksa sebenarnya- nomor teleponnya dan kemudian mengantarnya ke hotel.

Ryeowook menatap nanar langit luas yang terlihat begitu cerah malam ini. Hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Entah untuk alasan apa, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bersemangat malam itu. Jam makan malam sudah lewat, tapi Ryeowook tidak juga beranjak untuk mendapatan makan malamnya.

"Jongwoonie Hyung~"lirihnya pada angin. Dihirupnya angin malam itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Ryeowook kembali diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke kamarnya ketika bunyi ponsel mengusiknya. Dilihatnya nama Wufan –Kris sendiri yang menyimpan dan menamainya tadi- tertera sebagai ID penelpon. Ryeowook mendungus tapi tetap menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"sapa Ryeowook malas. Bukan namja tiang ini yang diharapnya menelpon.

"_Yeoboseyo, Wookie-ah. Kau sedang apa?" _

Ryeowook merasa senang mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan sederhana seperti ini? Mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Ryeowook tidak mendengar pertanyaan macam ini dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Mau tidur. Waeyo?"

Ryeowook benar-benar membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memilih tidur-tidur ayam sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

"_Tidur? Ini masih sore dan kau mau tidur? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"_

Ryeowook mendecak. Namja ini cukup cerewet ternyata.

"Aku mengantuk jadi tentu saja aku akan tidur. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan malam. Lalu, ada apa menelponku?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar mendesah berat. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Dan aku sudah menunggumu di lobby hotel tempatmu menginap."_

Suara di seberang tampak kecewa, namun kekehan pelan masih bisa Ryeowook tangkap dengan baik.

"Astaga!"

Dan benar saja. Suara di seberang sana malah terbahak mendengar balasan Ryeowook barusan. Ryeowook jadi berpikir, apa namja tinggi itu tidak punya pekerjaan? Astaga, kenapa sepertinya namja itu punya banyak sekali waktu luang?

"_Cepatlah turun dan kita makan malam. Lalu kita jalan-jalan. Bukankah kau hanya sebentar disini? Sayang sekali kalau tidak dimanfaatkan."_

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Lagi.

"Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana? Aku bisa kesini lagi lain waktu. Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang."ujar Ryeowook beralasan.

"_Mungkin, saat kau kesini lagi nanti, aku yang sudah tidak disni."_

Kening Ryeowook berkerut.

"Waeyo?"Tanya Ryeowook spontan.

"_Karena itu ayo kita makann malam. Dan kita saling berbagi. Bagaimana?"_tawar Kris.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan dibawah kurang dari sepuluh menit."

"_Good boy,"_

.

.

.

_**From : Jongwoonie Hyung**_

_**Subject : Aku pulang**_

_**Tiga hari lagi Hyung akan pulang. Tidak perlu menjemput Hyung. Tunggu Hyung di apartemen, okay.**_

Ryeowook memkik girang saat membaca pesan dari Jongwoon pagi ini. Setelah semalam bercerita banyak hal dengan Wufan –Ryeowook memanggilnya begitu, ngomong-ngomong- Ryeowook kembali dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Pikirnya, dia tidaklah merasa begitu kesepian dengan adanya Wufan. Jika hanya bertelepon ria dengan Henry, itu sama saja. Karena namja berpipi seperti mochi itu juga akan lebih memilih berlama-lama dengan 'gege'nya dari pada menemaninya bertelpon. Lagipula, Wufan orang yang menyenangkan. Dan Ryeowook baru tahu kalo Wufan itu juga lebih tua darinya dua tahun. Namja yang ternyata sedang menyeleaikan pekerjaan dari ayahnya yang berada di Canada itu akan pulang satu minggu lagi.

_**To : Jongwoonie Hyung**_

_**Subject : Re : Aku pulang**_

_**Baiklah jika Hyung tidak mau dijemput. Aku akan menunggu Hyung di apartemen. Hyung mau kumasakkan sesuatu?**_

Dan Ryeowook kembali tersenyum cerah sambil mendekap ponselnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan lagu rindu untuk Jongwoon-nya. Ingin rasanya menceritakan ini pada sepupu tersayangnya itu. Tapi biarlah ini menjadi kejutan untuk namja itu nanti.

_**From : Jongwoonie Hyung**_

_**Subject : Re : Aku pulang**_

_**Tidak usah. Kita akan makan di luar saja. Hyung tahu kau pasti lelah, baby. Dan ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan nanti. Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa makan. Sampai jumpa nanti di Korea.**_

Ryeowook kembali mengernyit heran. Tumben?

Tumben?

Tidak. Jongwoon sudah sering seperti itu sejak dua bulan sebelum kepergiannya ke Jepang. Dengan alasan ada undangan makan dengan client, rekan kerja, atau sudah makan di luar dalam perjalanan pulang.

Jongwoon menolak dimasakkan olehnya. Padahal dulu, namja bermata sipit itu bahkan suka memaksanya membuatkan sekedar bekal makan siang demi bisa memakan masakannya. Dan selalu berusaha pulang sebelum jam makan malam agar bisa makan berdua dengan Ryeowook selayaknya pasangan suami istri.

Tapi, itu dulu. Ryeowook masih ingat. Saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya Jongwoon menolak dimasakkan olehnya ketika orang tuanya mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Tapi setelah itu, Jongwoon masih suka makan masakannya meski tidak sesering sebelum orang tuanya mengajaknya makan malam bersama tanpa Ryeowook. Ryeowook melihatnya. Orang tua Jongwoon, besama dua orang tua lain tampak tersenyum senang. Sementara Jongwoon memasang wajah datarnya di depan seorang wanita muda yang cantik.

Ryeowook mengikutinya? Tidak. Namja bertubuh mungil itu tidak bermaksud. Hanya saja, dirinya cukup penasaran. Karena biasanya orang tua Jongwoon juga akan mengundangnya jika orang tua itu menginginkan Jongwoon untuk makan malam bersama. Dan lagi, malam itu, mereka di sebuah restoran yang mewah. Bukan rumah besar orang tua Jongwoon yang hangat. Ryeowook bahkan ingat betapa sumringahnya wajah eomma Jongwoon ketika dua keluarga itu beranjak menuju ruang VIP yang sepertinya memang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

Dan ini berarti sudah lima bulan lebih bukan, Jongwoon tidak makan masakannya?

Apa Ryeowook terlihat menyedihkan?

Ryeowook bahkan tidak peduli itu. Asal Jongwoon ada disisinya.

Tapi mengingat hubungannya dengan Jongwoon akhir-akhir ini –nyaris suejak tiga bulan setelah pertemuan Jongwoon dengan wanita itu sebenarnya-. Dan juga, tentu saja kalian tahu, betapa hubungan sesama jenis itu masih cukup tabu untuk masyarakat awam. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, terkadang, cinta yang normal itu tidaklah sesuci yang mereka ucapkan. Tentu saja. Kalau benar sesuci itu, untuk apa ada perselingkuhan? Atau bahkan perceraian? Mereka terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan. Bahkan, untuk pecinta sesama, mereka juga tidak asal pilih. Tentu mereka juga memiliki kriteria tersendiri. Mereka juga pilih-pilih bukan? Ryeowook merasa harapannya semakin tipis jika kembali menilik statusnya dengan Jongwoon. Orang tua mereka tentu akan sedih jika mengetahuinya.

Bisakah Ryeowook berharap sedikit saja? Hanya sedikit. Bisakah?

Ryeowook tersenyum miris membayangkan dirinya yang akan dibuang oleh Jongwoon. Merasa tidak akan sanggup lebih lama memikirkan hal ini, Ryeowook memilih beranjak membersihkan dirinya dan merapikan diri sebelum kembali mengikuti Jongwoon. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena nanti malam Ryeowook akan segera kembali ke Korea.

Ryeowook memainkan ponselnya dari tempatnya yang tidak jauh dari kantor Jongwoon berada. Matanya terlihat focus pada benda elektronik tersebut. Sesekali kekehan kecil terdengar. Atau dengusan kadang terlihat menyelinap keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Dasar Wufan."sungutnya pelan sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangan putihnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:43 ketika Ryeowook melihat mobil Jessica –yang memang Ryeowook sudah hafal sejak kedatangannya di Jepang empat hari yang lalu- memasuki kawasan gedung perkantoran itu. Ryeowook menunggu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 12:07 ketika mobil Jessica kembali keluar. Dan Ryeowook yang sudah ada di dalam taksi-pun meminta sang sopir untuk mengikuti mobil itu yang, sekali lagi berhenti di tempat yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Ryeowook turun dan kembali bersembunyi di tempat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Matanya mengawasi dua orang yang masih saja bersenda gurau atau terkadang sesekali raut wajah serius terpampang di wajah keduanya. Air mata Ryeowook sudah tak lagi ditahannya seperti hari kemarin. Pikirannya terlalu takut memikirkan apa yang akan Jongwoon katakan ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

Ryeowook meremas dada sebelah kirinya ketika melihat Jongwoon mengusap entah apa itu di sudut bibir Jessica dengan begitu lembut. Kemungkinan wajah Jessica merona dan terlihat pula senyum malu-malunya.

"Tidak usah dilihat kalau memang itu membuatmu sakit,"

Ryeowook merasakan pandangannya menggelap seiring dengan kata yang diucapkan dengan suara lembut itu. Ryeowook hafal suara itu.

"Wufan-ie~"rintih Ryeowook masih dalam posisi yang sama. Air matanya masih mengalir membasahi tangan besar namja yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku disini,"

Namja di belakang Ryeowook itu memutar tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Ryeowook masih sesenggukan dalam pelukan Kris. Jangan salahkan Ryeowook. Meskipun Ryeowook namja yang hangat, tidak berarti Ryeowook punya banyak teman dekat. Ryeowook bahkan bersikap dingin pada orang yang baru ditemui dan asing untuknya. Tidak terlalu mengherankan sebenarnya. Tapi bersama Kris, Ryeowook merasa begitu nyaman dan dilindungi. Terlebih saat ini Ryeowook membutuhkan sandaran. Henry ada di China sekarang. Dan yang ada di sampingnya hanya namja tiang ini. Ryeowook percaya padanya. Karena namja ini bisa membuatnya yang jarang merasa cepat nyaman dengan orang asing bisa dengan cepatnya percaya dan nyaman pada Kris.

.

.

.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook yang duduk diam dihadapannya. Namja bertubuh kecil itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Hanya melempar pandangannya keluar. Melihat beberapa pelayan yang bekerja. Atau bahkan hanya melihat isi gelasnya yang sudah tinggal separuh. Hari ini, hari yang dijanjikan Jongwoon untuk pulang ke Korea. Dan saat ini keduanya sedang makan malam di restoran langganan mereka.

Jongwoon sekali lagi memantapkan hatinya. Satu bulan lagi, dirinya akan bertunangan dengan wanita cantik yang anggun. Memiliki pasangan selayaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Tidak dengan namja yang kini tengah mencoba menikmati cairan coklat manis dari cangkir putih di depannya.

Apa Jongwoon begitu mudah berpaling? Yea, mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu untuk saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi, hati manusia siapa yang tahu? Tidak ada yang tahu kapan hati manusia bisa berubah. Mungkin banyak di luaran sana yang berkata bahwa diri mereka adalah type setia. Namun bagaimana jika kenyataannya mereka malah berpaling. Tidak perlu mencari. Mudah saja, bagaimana dengaan orang-orang yang bahkan sudah mengucapkan janji suci di depan altar pernikahan, bahkan memiliki anak, tapi berujung dengan percaraian? Karena perasaan seseorang tidak ada yang tahu kapan akan berubah.

"Kim Ryeowook,"panggilnya tegas.

Tangan Ryeowook bergetar. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook sudah ingin menangis saja sekarang. Tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis di depan Jongwoon.

"Ne, Hyungie?"

Kepala Ryeowook mendongak demi menatap Jongwoon yang juga tengah menatapnya intens. Bibirnya ditarik sekuat tenaga agar bisa menyimpulkan sebuah senyum yang wajar dan tulus dan juga terlihat manis. Tapi sedikit banyak itu tidaklah berhasil.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu, kuharap kau mendengarku dan tidak menyelaku."

Ryeowook bisa merasakan dadanya yang semakin berisik.

"Ne, bicaralah Hyung."

Jongwoon menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Kau tahu bahwa hubungan kita tidaklah wajar. Masih begitu tabu untuk dilihat masyarakat umum. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman kalau kau mau. Tapi aku ingin hubungan kita hanya sebatas itu. Karena satu bulan lagi aku akan bertunangan. Kuharap kau mengerti,"ucap Jongwoon tenang.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan dadanya begitu sesak mendadak. Ryeowook yakin dirinya tidak menderita penyakit pernapasan. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sesak mendengar Jongwoon mengatakan apa yang dia takutkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini?

"Wae, Hyung? Waeyo? Apa aku begitu tidak pantas untuk berdiri di sampingmu hingga kau mengatakan hal seperti ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Katakan padaku apa kesalahan itu Hyung, akan kuperbaiki. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Air matanya mengalir pelan. Matanya menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi Jongwoon hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Ryeowook begitu tidak menyangka semua yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Lalu apa arti kebersamaan mereka selama ini? Bahkan Jongwoon sendiri yang mengatakan pada orang tuanya akan membantu mereka menjaga Ryeowook selama mereka di Jepang. Mereka tidak kenal hanya untuk satu dua tahun, tapi lebih dari tiga tahun. Dan sekarang semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua, Ryeowook-ah. Untukmu. Untukku. Dan untuk orang tua kita. Mianhae, tapi aku tetap pada keputusanku. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Aku pulang dulu,"

Jongwoon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hyung~ Hyungie~ Kajima…"

Ryeowook berjalan mengikutinya. Berjalan dengan langkah terseok –terlalu shock dengan ucapan Jongwoon yang sebenarnya sudah diperkirakannya sebelumnya-. Ryeowook jatuh terduduk ketika mobil Jongwoon melintas di depannya.

"Hyungie~ Kajima~"

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce**

.

.

.

_Annyeonghaseyo~~~ *lambai-lambai. Ichi bawa ceita baru lagi. Jelek? Ah~ Ichi sepenuhnya sadar kok kalo ceerita ini jelek. Bahkan lebih jelek dan gak bermutu sama kayak cerita sebelumnya. *muka sedih. Tapi bolehkan Ichi lanjut lagi kalo masih ada yang berminat dan pengen dilanjut? *dijitak. Ehehehe~_

_Ini, judulnya, sama ceritanya Ichi usahain sejalan. Eh, mungkin sebenernya sama isi lagunya sih. Tahu kan lagu ini? Itu loh, yang dinyanyiin SJ KRY di acara super junior sketchbook sama siapa gitu. Acaranya tanggal 24 bulan 7 tahun 2012 –kalo gak salah. Judulnya juga ini. Distant memory of you. Ichi lagi seneng banget denger lagu ini. *curhat. Semoga gak begitu mengecewakan ya?untuk couple, hehehe~ mianhae~~~ *bungkuk dalem dalem* Ichi gak maksud buat pisahin abang sayang, tapi tuntutan cerita maksa Ichi buat ngelakuin itu *digetok. Dan kenapa Ichi pilih Wu Yifan? Bukan Kyu atau Sungmin atau siapapun itu dari member SuJu? Itu karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ichi gak sengaja lihat photo Ryeo sama Wufan pas di SMTOWN. Huks~_

_Dan untuk memories yang udah Ichi tamatin, maaf kalo endingnya kaya gitu. Ichi Cuma mau buat yang sedikit beda aja sama endingnya. Mungkin ada yang sempet mikir kalo Ryeo bakalan meninggal di fict itu gegara penyakitnya, tapi sayangnya Ichi gak pernah kepikiran soal itu. Hohoho~ maaf kalo bikin abang kita yang imut, unyu dan manis itu begitu sengsara. Ichi juga sebenrnya gak tega untuk bikin scene itu -_- :'(_

_Cha, sebelum keluar dari sini, adakah yang sudi untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review? Tidak perlu panjang. Satu kata juga boleh. Tapi Ichi gak bakalan maksa yang gak mau kok._

_Gomawo~~~ *deep bow with Kris* _

_Pay pay *waves*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Distant Memory of You**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook and friends

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_,_** Sho-ai,**_ Miss Typo(s) berceceran. **Silahkan keluar dari halaman ini jika tidak suka dengan CRACK PAIR.** **Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

_**.. = flashback**_

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Jongwoon menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya dan meletakkannya di phyltrum-nya dengan beralaskan meja kerja-nya. Ryeowook belum pulang. Entah kemana perginya namja berparas manis itu setelah pertemuan mereka lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Jam di dinding tempatnya berada itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih. Dan namja manis itu belum juga ada di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal selama dua tahun ini.

"Semoga dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,"gumam Jongwoon pelan.

Namun tetap saja, posisinya tidak juga berubah. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

Benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya ini?

Apakah sekarang dirinya menyesal telah mengakhiri hubungan 'tidak normal'nya dengan Ryeowook?

Apakah benar ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk semuanya?

Jongwoon kembali mengingat ke masa lalunya. Saat pertama kali bertemu namja berparas manis itu di rumah orang tuanya.

_**. .**_

Jongwoon menatap namja pendek di depannya dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka saling berbincang, dua anak remaja dan memasuki dewasa ini dibiarkan begitu saja.

'Lumayan,'

'Tapi tentu aku masih lebih tampan.'batin Jongwoon narsis.

Pikir Jongwoon saat itu masih dengan mempertahankan tatapan datarnya untuk namja di depannya, Ryeowook. Namja dengan rambut coklat yang diberdirikan, bola mata sewarna caramel yang ketika menatap orang tuanya terihat hangat tapi berubah datar ketika menatap Jongwoon, matanya tidak terlalu lebar, tapi juga tidak sipit, bibir tipis berwarna pink, hidung kecil yang mancung dan pipi tirus.

Sementara Ryeowook yang ditatap seperti itu juga balas menatap datar namja di depannya. Namja dengan mata sipit yang digaris dengan eyeliner hitam sedikit tebal, rambut hitam, bola mata hitam. Dan ternyata, namja itu juga memakai kemeja dan celana jeans hitam. Astaga!

'WoW.'pikirnya ketika itu.

Namun pemikiran itu tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat namja itu masih betah menatap datar padanya yang berakhir dengan balasan tatapan malas darinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"suara Ny. Kim, Kim Taera, sang tuan rumah berhasil menginterupsi aksi saling tatap kedua namja berbeda usia itu.

"Benar. Ayo kita makan malam lebih dulu baru kita lanjutkan obrolan kita ini. Aku juga sudah lapar. Haha~"timpal Tn. Kim, Kim Daehwan, yang disambut kekehan orang tua Ryeowook.

Ke-enamnya kemudian menuju ruang makan rumah besar keluarga Kim yang hangat. Beberapa makanan khas Korea tersaji di meja makan dengan didampingi beberapa menu masakan eropa. Meja makan yang cukup panjang itu nyaris terpenuhi oleh makanan yang sudah disiapkan beberapa maid keluarga untuk acara makan malam hari itu.

"Hei, Ryeowookie, kau masih ingat ahjumma kan?"sapa Taera di sela kegiatan makan mereka dan disela percakapannya dengan eomma Ryeowook, Minri.

Ryeowook yang dipanggil namanya mendongak dari piringnya dan menatap Taera dengan senyum tipisnya yang masihlah terlihat manis.

"Ne, Taera ahjumma."

Taera menarik senyumnya sebelum menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Kelas berapa kau sekarang? Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu dua tahun yang lalu kan? Kau tidak banyak berubah, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook kembali menarik senyumnya.

"Ne, sekarang aku sudah di tingkat akhir high school, ahjumma. Dan kuanggap itu tadi adalah pujian,"jawab Ryeowook diahiri kekehan kecil yang diikuti Taera."Dan ahjumma masih sangat cantik."lanjut Ryeowook membuat Taera tersenyum malu.

"Hey, siapa yang mengajarimu menggombal seperti itu, Wookie?"sahut Daehwan yang ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Teman-teman sekelasku suka bercerita kalau mereka menggoda mantan kekasihnya seperti itu."jawab Ryeowook jujur.

Kedua pasang orang tua itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Jadi kau berniat menggoda Taera ahjumma dengan kata-kata tidak bermutumu itu?"Tanya Umma Ryeowook, Minri.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu.

"A-aniyo… Aku hanya ingin memuji Taera ahjumma, umma. Sungguh,"jawab Ryeowook panic sambil tangannya dikibas-kibaskan.

"Tapi kau menggunakan kalimat godaan untuk memujinya. Itu berarti kau menggodanya, bukan memujinya."timpal sang appa, Dongsuk.

Ryeowook menatap panic Taera dan Daehwan bergantian dengan bumonimnya.

"Kim Ryeowook…"panggil Daehwan dengan suara rendah. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook semakin panic."Kau sudah pintar menggoda eoh? Aigoo~ putramu sudah besar, Dongsuk-a."ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Ryeowook semula membulatkan matanya tapi kemudian mem-pout bibirnya dan menghabiskan sisa isi piringnya dengan beringas. Sementara itu Jongwoon hanya memperhatikan orang-orang itu berbincang tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung.

"Ah, Jongwoonnie, kau sudah tingkat berapa sekarang?"Tanya Minri tiba-tiba setelah menggoda Ryeowook dan tawanya mereda.

Jongwoon mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap sahabat orang tuanya itu dengan tatapan sedikit ramah, karena nyatanya tatapan itu masihlah datar namun tidak dingin.

"Aku sudah tingkat akhir, ahjumma."balasnya ramah.

"Aaa~ berarti setelah ini kau akan membantu appa-mu?"Tanya Minri antusias.

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Sebenarnya sekarang-pun Jongwoon sudah ikut membantu di kantor. Tapi masih belum bisa sepenuhnya berada disana kan? Lagi pula sebenarnya posisinya mengharuskan dirinya banyak-banyak di kantor."sahut Daehwan.

"Begitukah? Aah~ hebat sekali putramu itu, Daehwan-ah."puji Minri.

Dan kedua pasang orang tua itu kembali mengobrol ringan disela kegiatan makan malam hangat mereka. Menyisakan dua anak manusia yang memilih diam mendengarkan atau menyahut jika ditanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu setelah pertemuan antar sahabat itu berlangsung, baik Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook jadi lebih sering bertemu. Setidaknya satu minggu dua kali adalah pertemuan mereka yang paling jarang. Kenapa? Karena appa Jongwoon yang ternyata sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan orang tua Ryeowook itu melimpahkan semuanya pada Jongwoon. Hingga saat ada waktu luang-pun, tak peduli jam berapa yang penting masih pantas untuk bertamu, Jongwoon akan mendatangi rumah Dongsuk.

Dan dari sana semuanya dimulai.

Ryeowook yang selalu memperhatikan Jongwoon ketika namja itu berkunjung-pun tak bisa memungkiri ada yang lain dengan dirinya. Bukan, Ryeowook bukan penyuka sesama jenis sebelumnya. Karena Ryeowook bahkan memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman satu kali-pun. Perasaan yang dirasakannya kian aneh setiap hari berganti. Dan beberkal nasihat dari Henry, sepupunya yang lumayan berpengalaman dibanding dirinya yang masih polos itu, Ryeowook berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dan hati Jongwoon.

Mulai dari megajak ngobrol lebih dulu setelah membukakan pintu atau ketika menunggu sang appa.

Bercerita tentang sekolahnya hari itu.

Meminta nomor ponsel namja tampan itu dan mengiriminya pesan dengan rajin mulai dari pagi untuk bangun, siang untuk makan siang, dan malam untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Sampai mengiriminya bekal makan siang ketika kebetulan namja itu ada di kantor –Ryeowook kabur sementara untuk mengantarkan bekal itu sebelum kembali lagi ke sekolah.

Dan, perlahan tapi pasti, Jongwoon yang semakin sering bertemu dengan Ryeowook, terpesona entah oleh apa. Padahal di matanya, Ryeowook hanya namja berwajah manis yang polos dan masih bersikap manja pada orang tuanya tapi berubah berwajah datar di luaran sana. Bahkan Jongwoon tidak yakin dengan perasaannya karena sendirinya yakin jika dirinya masih berjalan di jalan yang benar. Dirinya bahkan beberapa kali menjalin asmara dengan wanita cantik meski tidak sering seperti playboy di universitasnya.

Lebih dari satu tahun untuk Jongwoon meyakinkah debaran jantungnya dan Ryeowook untuk melakukan usaha keras demi mendapatkan Jongwoon. Beruntungnya, Henry ternyata juga sepertinya. Dalam artian, Henry juga ternyata sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja setinggi pohon cemara yang dipanggilnya 'gege'. Bahkan Ryeowook yakin bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi namja berpipi bak mochi itu ketika menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'gege'. Dan Ryeowook mendapat keyakinan dari namja itu yang berkata cinta tidak pernah salah. Mengingatkannya juga pada kata _Cinta itu buta_. Oke, Ryeowook-pun menyerah dengan hatinya sendiri dan meyakinkah hatinya terlebih setelah beberapa kali melihat adanya pernikahan sesama jenis di Paris sana. Dan setelahnya, Ryeowook tidak peduli. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat ketika mereka harus mengakuinya di depan orang tua mereka.

"Hey Kim Ryeowook, kau tahu tidak? Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Ryeowook yang kala itu sedang akan menyesap coklat hangatnya sontak berhenti sebelum dirinya tersedak. Ryeowook terluka. Jelas terpancar dari matanya.

"Benarkah? Siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

Ryeowook mencoba santai. Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada cangkir yang berisi coklat hangat. Batinnya berteriak memanggil umma-nya yang sudah berada di Jepang sana lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Sayangnya, dia buka seorang wanita."jawaban Jongwoon yang terkesan santai itu membuat Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Diletakkannya cangkir ke meja depan sofa yang tengah diduduki mereka berdua itu.

"Dia seorang namja. Namja yang sangat manis. Tapi terkadang menyebalkan walaupun polos. Juga terkadang sangat jahil."

"Benarkah? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Ryeowook membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Padahal Jongwoon juga sedang berusaha sesantai mungkin saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau keduanya sedang menahan diri dari sakit dan gugup.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kau tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri?"

Begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan Jongwoon yang berakhir dengan membuat Ryeowook menangis haru karena ternyata cintanya yang sering dianggap salah itu terbalaskan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Ryeowook dibandingkan dengan apa yang baru saja dialami dan didapatkannya. Perjuangan dan usahanya selama setahun itu tidaklah percuma. Karena menurutnya memang tidaka da yang percuma akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Meski mungkin tidak sesuai harapannya, tapi pasti aka nada sesuatu yang lebih baik dari yang diharapkannya dengan usahanya. Bukankah Tuhan selalu lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk makhluk ciptaannya?

Ryeowook meletakkan sepiring spaghetti yang baru saja dibuatnya di meja makan. Membuat coklat hangat sembari menunggu kekasihnya, Jongwoon, selesai dari acara mandinya. Ryeowook bersenandung kecil disela kegiatannya. Ini adalah bulan pertama tepat sejak kejadian dimana namja bermata sipit itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tidak romantic sama sekali.

Tapi Ryeowook bahkan tidak peduli apakah Jongwoon seorang yang romantic atau bukan. Karena baginya, Jongwoon yang seperti ini adalah segalanya. Tidak perlu romantic atau kata-kata romantic karena segala tidakan yang dilakukan Jongwoon untuknya, padanya, sudah sangat romantic. Tidak romantic sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit manis. Tapi di mata Ryeowook itu adalah hal yang romantic.

Suara derap langkah mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook. Ryeowook berbalik sedikit dan menamukan keekasihnya sudah duduk di kursinya di ruang makan. Ryeowook membawa dua cangkir bersamanya dan meletakkan salah satunya di hadapan Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Hyung hari ini?"

Jongwoon yang sedang meniup pelan isi cangkirnya mendongak dan menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Hanya pertanyaan seperti itu yang Ryeowook anggap manis dan romantic. Karena Ryeowook begitu senang ada yang menanyakan kegiatannya setelah seharian beraktifitas. Dan menurutnya itu hal yang manis. Romantic.

"Cukup melelahkan. Tapi cukup menyenangkan ketika berhasil mengerjai seseorang dengan partner in crime-ku."ujar Ryeowook riang.

"Siapa yang kali ini jadi korbanmu dengan Kyuhyun itu?"

Ryeowook menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Jongwoon menanyakan hal itu dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Donghae Hyung. Kami hanya menyembunyikan ikan nemo-nya kok Hyung. Tapi dia sudah nyaris menangis melihat akuarium kecilnya tidak ada di ruang dance itu. Ckckck~"

"Kau ini nakal sekali."

"Hanya pada teman dekatku, Hyung. Akh iya. Aku meembuat cake untuk hari jadi kita yang ke satu bulan."

Ryeowook beranjak dan mengambil cake yang sudah dibuatnya tadi menjelang sore sepulangnya dari kampusnya. Ryeowook membaca cake kecil berlumur Krim warna biru muda itu ke hadapan Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya menatap cake itu.

"Ini tidak semanis itu kok Hyung."ucap Ryeowook yang mengerti Jongwoon tidak begitu menyukai manis. Lihat saja isi cangkirnya. Sejak tadi hanya ditiup dan disesap sedikit. Padahal milik Ryeowook sudah nyaris habis tapi milik Jongwoon malah nyaris utuh.

"Baiklah. Mari kita rayakan~"seru Jongwoon yang disambut senyum cerah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

_Now as I look back into my memories_

_You're always smilling through you hold onto your bruised heart_

_You let me go because th break up that I wanted_

_I turned away leaving your teary voice behind me_

_I let you so easily_

_._

_._

_._

Waktu akan terus berlalu. Bisa secepat angin berhembus. Bisa pula selambat siput berjalan. Yang pasti, secepat atau selambat apapun waktu berlalu, aka nada banyak hal yang berubah. Kau sadari atau tidak. Sama seperti waktu. Ketika waktu berlalu. Maka perubahan itu akan terjadi. Meski hanya sedikit. Seperti pohon yang akan terus tumbuh setiaap detik walau perubahan itu tidak terlihat. Ketika seseorang mengatakan jika perasaan mereka setiap detik akan semakin besar, maka aka nada pula kemungkinan dimana setiap detik perasaan itu akan semakin terkikis.

Hari jadinya dengan Jongwoon tepat untuk tahun pertama. Betapa Ryeowook merasa begitu bahagia dengan semuanya. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri trotoar dari halte bus terdekat dengan apartemen Jongwoon. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam kantong putih tebal yang cukup besar. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tali tas yang tergendong oleh punggungnya.

"Jongwoon Hyung pasti akan senang."gumamnya dan berlari kecil memasuki gedung apartemen yang sudah ditempatinya lebih dari setahun terakhir.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Menekan angka 13. Menunggu pintu lift terbuka sebelum keluar dan memasuki ruangan nomor 1302 dan bergegas menuju dapur. Meletakkan barang belanjaannya. Pergi ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya setelah mencuci muka lalu menjepit ke belakang rambut berponi-nya yang sudah tidak diberdirikan seperti saat pertama bertemu Jongwoon. Dan kembali lagi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan dan cake untuk hari jadinya yang terhitung satu tahun sudah berjalan.

Ryeowook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pukul 6 lebih 32 menit. Setelah meletakkan semua hasil masakannya di meja makan, Ryeowook bergegas membersihakn dirinya yang sudah bau dapur dan sudah pasti namja manis itu merasa gerah.

"Apa Jongwoon Hyung masih belum pulang?" Ryeowook melirik jam weker bergambar hewan berleher panjang kesukaannya yang ada di meja nakas. Pukul 7 lebih 12 menit. Dan Jongwoon belum pulang. Biasanya, namja itu akan sampai pada pukul 7.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi,"gumamnya mmencoba berpikir positif.

.

.

Jongwoon melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya dengan wajah kusut. Rambutnya berantakan. Begitu pula baju kerjanya. Tas kerjanya yang tergenggam oleh tangan kirinya menggantung pada bahunya. Umpatan yang dilafalkannya dengan suara pelan beberapa kali terdengar menggema di lorong sepi itu.

Kesal.

Jongwoon sedang kesal. Jelas terpampang di wajah tampan lelah dan kusutnya.

Jongwoon mengetikkan beberapa kode dan membuka pintu. Membanting sedikit kasar pintu tidak berdosa itu dan melepas sepatunya lalu melemparnya asal. Mengabaikan sandal biru tuanya, Jongwoon berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Jongwoon baru saja menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu ketika suara tenor itu terdengar.

"Hyungie~"

Jongwoon menoleh dan memasang wajah datarnya dan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan raut lelahnya. Mengabaikan kekagetan namja yang memanggilnya, Jongwoon hanya menoleh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hyungie sudah makan? Aku sudah memasak banyak untuk kita malam ini. Sekalian merayakan hari jadi kita, Hyung.

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur. Kau makanlah sendiri malam ini. Simpan saja sisanya kalau memang tidak habis."jawab Jongwoon sedater wajahnya.

Ryeowook terhenyak. Kaget. Tentu saja.

Bahkan di awal pertemuan mereka, Jongwoon tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Memang sama datar, tapi kenapa ini terasa begitu sakit? Dulu ketika Jongwoon berucap seperti itu, Ryepwook juga akan membalas sama datarnya dan tidak terasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya begini?

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Jongwoon membuka pintu kamarnya dan kembali menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan. Ryeowook menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang dan terasa sesuatu yang sesak disana. Ini adalah kali pertama Jongwoon bersikap seperti ini selama hubungan mereka. Dan Ryeowook mencoba mengerti jika Jongwoon pasti sangat lelah. Sudah jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. Lalu Ryeowook berbalik ke dapur dan menyimpan semua masakannya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dan menjemput kantuknya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jongwoon berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan Ryeowook masih membuat sarapan saat itu. Hanya dengan menyambar satu lembar roti tawar, Jongwoon beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku berangkat,"pamitnya datar ketika Ryeowook mengikutinya sampai depan pintu.

Tidak menunggu tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook, Jongwoon segera melesat pergi. Ryeowook menatap sedih kepergian Jongwoon. Biasanya kalau Jongwoon pulang dengan keadaan lelah, tidak sampai seperti tadi malam bahkan sampai pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

Sementara Jongwoon melahap rotinya sambil mengingat ekspresi sedih Ryeowook. Rasa bersalah menyeruah ke permukaannya. Namun Jongwoon juga tidak melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berjalan menuju mobilnya sebelum mengendarainya menuju kantornya.

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah,"gumamnya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya ke kantor. Hari masih –sangat- pagi. Kemacetan masih belum menjebak sebegitu padatnya. Jongwoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Proposal untuk kerja samanya dengan sebuah perusahaan dari luar negeri tidak di terima. Kerja sama yang sudah direncanakannya gagal otomatis –setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Jongwoon. Padahal utusan perusahaan itu hanya memintanya untuk membuat ulang karena ada beberapa bagian yang kurang pas menurut sang utusan tersebut. Tapi Jongwoon yang sudah berususah payah membuat proposal itu, tentu saja kesal. Belum lagi umma-nya yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk segera menikah dengan alasan ingin segera menimang cucu. Rasanya Jongwoon ingin menghilang saja.

Jongwoon kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna hijau. Dan lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, sampailah Jongwoon di kantor orang tuanya yang juga merupakan tempatnya bekerja. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan ketika ada yang menyapanya dan segera bergegas ke ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa kesalahan pada proposal pentingnya.

.

.

.

Kejadian seperti itu –Jongwoon sedikit mengabaikannya- tidaklah terjadi sekali dua kali. Ini bahkan sudah kali ke sekian Jongwoon bersikap seperti itu meskipun beberapa waktu yang lalu keadaan sempat membaik. Ryeowook ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mungkin mengganggu Jongwoon. Tapi melihat Jongwoon yang selalu pulang dengan wajah lelah membuat Ryeowook memilih memendam pertanyaannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan membiarkannya tanpa jawaban.

Ryeowook sedang berkutat di dapur. Seperti biasa. Sebenarnya, Ryeowook lebih terlihat seperti seorang istri sungguhan di apartemen Jongwoon ini. Bangun pagi. Membuat sarapan sebelum membangunkan Jongwoon setelah membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan Jongwoon mulai dari baju stelan hingga memakaikan dasi. Membersihkan rumah disela waktu sibuknya sendiri. Ryeowook sendiri bahkan yang menolak ketika Jongwoon ingin menyewa jasa seseorang untuk membereskan apartemennya ini secara penuh –sebenarnya Jongwoon memang sudah menyewa jasa seorang ahjumma sebelum Ryeowook datang dan memintanya hanya membantu ketika Ryeowook benar-benar sibuk.

Dan ketika Ryeowook selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan menunggu Jongwoon, Jongwoon pulang dengan wajah lelah. Ryeowook tetap menyambutnya seperti biasa, sebenarnya. Tapi Jongwoon begitu cuek menanggapi.

"Hyung mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"Tanya Ryeowook sembari mengikuti Jongwoon dengan tas kerja Jongwoon di tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin mandi."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Jongwoon ketika Jongwoon membuka dasinya di sofa kamarnya.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap, Hyung."

"Terima kasih."

Dan setelahnya, Jongwoon menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ryeowook hanya diam di tempatnya. Menatap nanar pintu kamar mandi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sampai Jongwoon Hyung bersikap begitu? Kenapa Jongwoon Hyung tidak bilang saja?"Tanya Ryeowoom pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook masih dan terus berpikir dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut di dahinya yang menunduk dengan lutut menyangga sikunya. Mencoba mengetahui dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang penyebab Jongwoon bersikap begini padanya. Menurutnya, dan memang iya, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara keduanya bahkan sejak sebelum hari jadi mereka sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Apa Jongwoon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Tapi selama mereka bersama, Jongwoon tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Kecuali sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, mereka tidak akan saling mengusik.

Ryeowook mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?"desahnya pelan dengan pandangan menerawang. Tangannya yang bertautan kini berpindah ke bawah dagunya.

Klek

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya ketika Jongwoon sudah membuka pintu kamar mandi. Jongwoon menatap namja manisnya yang diam dengan pandangan menerawang. Rasa bersalahnya kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Tapi tetap saja, setelah itu jika Jongwoon teringat dengan tekanan sang umma, dirinya menjadi kesal dan berimbas pada Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Ini adalah bulan ke enam sejak hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun. Dan tanggal ini pula yang menjadi awal semuanya. Ketika Jongwoon diajak untuk makan malam bersama bumonimnya. Tanpa Ryeowook. Biasanya, jika umma dari Jongwoon, Taera, mengajak Jongwoon untuk makan malam bersama, pasti Ryeowook juga akan menjadi anggota makan malam keluarga itu. Namun sayangnya tidak untuk malam ini. Ryeowook yang sudah membuat beberapa menu makanan terpaksa menyimpannya demi mengikuti kemana Jongwoon makan malam bersama orang tuanya.

Ryeowook menatap tidak mengerti bangunan yang ada di depannya. Restoran mewah itu, Ryeowook pernah beberapa kali memasukinya. Hanya beberapa kali. Bahkan masih bisa dihitung menggunakan kesepuluh jemari lentiknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook bisa melihat mobil lain yang berwarna silver mengkilat masuk pada area parkir gedung restoran mewah itu. Tiga orang keluar dari mobil. Satu pria dan dua orang wanita cantik. Ryeowook melihat Taera yang bergitu cerah wajahnya ketika ketiga orang –yang nampaknya satu keluarga- itu datang.

Ryeowook ikut msuk ke restoran mewah itu dan memilih satu tempat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Ryeowook tidak bisa mengikuti mereka lebih jauh lagi karena kedua keluarga itu tampak berjalan menuju sisi lain restoran mewah itu dengan seorang pelayan yang mengantar mereka. Ruang VIP. Jelas. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ryeowook memesan makanan ketika seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanannya. Ditambah perut laparnya, Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan beberapa makanan.

"Mereka lama sekali?"Tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya beberapa kali menengok ke arah dimana dua keluarga tadi menghilang. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam. Dan makanan Ryeowook hanya tersisa satu potong cake coklat di mejanya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya?"pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan menyuap sisa cake-nya sebelum pergi setelah membayar makananya.

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, Jongwoon sering pulang malam dan melewatkan makan malam bersama seperti kebiasaan mereka. Di hari libur, Jongwoon akan pergi pagi –sekitar jam 10- lalu pulang setelah jam makan malam telah lewat. Ketika Ryeowook bertanya, "Hyung ingin makan apa malam ini?"

Jawaban yang diterimanya hanya, "Aku sedang makan bersama client. Tidak usah memasak untukku."

Atau,

"Hyung sudah makan dengan teman Hyung sepulang dari kantor."

"Hyung diundang untuk makan malam oleh client Hyung yang baru."

"Hyung sedang diminta untuk makan malam di rumah umma. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam."

Atau lagi, yang terakhir, yang membuatnya berhenti seketika itu juga.

"Berhentilah menanyaiku ingin makan malam dengan apa. Aku akan sering pulang telat mulai sekarang. Jadi kau tidak perlu memasak makan malam untukku."

Jongwoon memintanya. Maka Ryeowook menurutinya.

Ryeowook tahu sebenarnya. Hanya saja Ryeowook berpura-pura tidak tahu. Berpura-pura buta, tuli dan bisu menurutnya lebih baik. Untuk menjaga perasaannya sendiri dari luka yang sebearnya sudah begitu dalam. Ryeowook bahkan melihatnya berkali-kali. Ketika Jongwoon menjemput seorang wanita muda yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka makan siang bersama. Pergi berbelanja bersama. Jalan-jalan bersama. Dan pergi menikmati hari libur berdua. Tapi Ryeowook masilah menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk namja yang dia cintai. Tidak peduli seberapa terlukanya dirinya. Ketika senyum itu bisa menutupi semua lukanya, Ryeowook akan merasa –mencoba, sebenarnya- lebih baik.

Jongwoon bahkan sering melewatkan sarapan berdua mereka. Kegiatan satu-satunya yang Ryeowook harap bisa membuatnya menatap wajah tampan Jongwoon lebih lama. Dan sekali lagi, Ryeowook malah menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika Jongwoon menolak sarapan buatannya.

"Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Aku akan sarapan di kantor."

Atau, "Aku ada meeting pagi ini. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan."

Dan Ryeowook hanya menjawab, "Baiklah. Gwaenchanha. Makanlah dengan baik, Hyung. Aku akan mengantarkan bekal makan siang nanti." Tak lupa senyum yang dikembangkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

Dan jika jawaban "Tidak perlu," dilontarkan oleh Jongwoon, maka Ryeowook hanya akan kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas dan mengucapkan kata "Baiklah," dengan nada pasrah yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Dan Jongwoon bisa melihatnya sebenarnya. Rasa sakit yang dipancarkan kedua caramel itu tidaklah terututpi dengan sempurna. Namun Jongwoon tetap pada keputusannya. Mencoba untuk tidak goyah. Karena itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk semua. Menurutnya.

_**.. **_

Jongwoon kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi kemudian. Jongwoon menunggu. Biasanya, Ryeowook akan berkunjung ke kamarnya malam-malam. Meski Ryeowook berpikir jika Jongwoon sedang tidur –dan memang benar namja itu tidur- tapi nyatanya namja itu terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jongwoon orang yang mudah terbangun meski hanya karena suara kecil, ngomong-ngomong.

Dan setelah lebih dari satu jam Jongwoon menunggu, namja dengan tinggi tubuh bak model wanita itu tidak juga memasuki kamarnya. Jongwoon hanya mendengar pintu kamar sebelah yang terbuka dan sekian menit kemudian tertutup kembali.

"Hhhhh~ semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang lain, Wookie-ah. Yakinlah, ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua."gumamnya pelan dan kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sebelum acara pertunangan Jongwoon dengan Jessica. Pagi itu, Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya beserta koper berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya sementara sebuah tas ransel berwarna putih digendong oleh punggungnya dan tangan kanannya memeluk boneka jerapah berukuran kecil yang sering dipanggilnya kiki.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jongwoon yang saat itu juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya tentu dibuat bingung dan penasaran dengan namja manis itu.

"Ah, ne. Aku akan pindah ke apartemenku yang baru mulai hari ini."

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum tipisya untuk Jongwoon yang masih terdiam dengan tangan yang berada di dasinya –Jongwoon sedang membenarkan letak dasinya ketika bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Apartemen baru?"

Jongwoon bertanya seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna satu kalimat singkat yang Ryeowook ucapkan tidak lebih dari tiga menit yang lalu.

"Ne, apartemen baru. Kemarin aku sudah mencari dan membereskannya bersama Henry. Hyung juga tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan umma dan appa. Dan mereka tidak masalah. Mereka malah mendukungku karena tidak enak dengan Hyung."

Ryeowook menjelaskan tentang hasil pembicaraannya dengan bumonimnya beberapa waktu lalu di telepon. Dan Henry yang sudah kembali dari China dengan senang hati membantu mencari apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari universitasnya dan juga membantunya membereskan apartemen dan mengisi apartemen kosong itu.

"Kau akan pergi dari sini?"

Sekali lagi Jongwoon melemparkan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas terlihat di depan matanya jawabannya. Dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku merepotkan Hyung. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku selama umma dan appa tidak disini. hyung bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku kalau Hyung tidak sibuk."

Ryeowook berucap dengan tak melepas senyumnya.

Jongwoon merasa, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap apa yang selama ini mereka lalui itu berarti. Tapi, bukankah perpisahan ini dirinya juga yang memutuskan?

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hatilah. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau butuh sesuatu atau ada apa-apa."

Balas Jongwoon dengan suara dibuat sebiasa mungkin meskipun sebenarnya dirinya merasa sakit dengan keputusan Ryeowook ini.

"Ne. Ah, aku akan segera berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hyung. Aku pergi dulu ne. Na kalkke,"

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook yang mulai meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, melangkah melewati pintu dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu berwana coklat itu. Jongwoon lalu menghela nafas pelan dan membawa langkahnya menuju meja makan dimana sudah ada nasi goreng kimchi –sarapan kesukaan mereka dulu- di meja makan. Hanya untuk satu porsi. Dan sebuah kotak bekal di sampingnya.

"Selamat makan,"

Ucapnya entah pada siapa karena sekarang ini dirinya hanya seorang diri di apartemen yang cukup luas itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghampiri mobil audi putih milik Henry yang sudah menunggunya sejak lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Setelah meletakkan kopernya dengan benar di bagasi mobil, Ryeowook melangkah menuju pintu penumpang dan masuk sebelum kemudian mobil putih itu melaju meninggalkan gedung apartemen yang sudah ditempati Ryeowook dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kan?"

Henry bertanya dengan mata tetap focus pada jalanan. Dan Henry bersumpah bisa mendengar helaan nafas Ryeowook yang terdengar begitu berat.

"Jongwoon Hyung yang menginginkan ini. Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang Jongwoon Hyung katakan."

"Jadi kalau dia memintamu mati, kau juga akan mati?"Tanya Henry ketus.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kecuali ada seseorang yang menghalangiku dan memintaku untuk tidak mati, mungkin aku tidak akan mati untuk Jongwoon Hyung."jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Kau plin plan."sahut Henry sedikit kesal dengan pemikiran sepupu manisnya itu.

"Tidak. Lagipula, coba kau pikir, untuk apa aku mati demi Jongwoon Hyung sementara Jongwoon Hyung adalah orang yang tidak menginginkanku? Aku hanya akan mati demi orang yang menginginkanku, Henry-a."

Henry menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Terserah kau saja."sahut Henry kesal.

"Tentu saja terserah aku,"

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan Kim Ryeowook!"

"Tapi kau sangat menyayangi aku yang menyebalkan ini, Henry Lau."

"Aish! Sudahlah."

Dan Ryeowook terkekeh senang karena berhasil membuat sepupunya itu kesal.

Setelahnya, sisa perjalanan menuju apartemen baru Ryeowook itu hening. Sesekali Henry tampak melirikkan bola matanya pada Ryeowook. Melihat namja manis yang sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil memeluk boneka jerapah kecil yang diketahuinya diberikan oleh Jongwoon untuk ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu. Diam-diam Henry menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ryeowook terlihat sedikit melupakan masalahnya ketika mengerjainya tadi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Henry. Dibandingkan Ryeowook nyaris tiga minggu yang lalu. Yang lebih suka diam dan menyahut seadanya jika ia bertanya, ini jauh lebih baik ketika Ryeowook kembali suka mengerjainya dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya sebal.

"Cha, kita sampai~"seru Henry ketika mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan rapi di basement gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah itu.

Keduanya turun dan Ryeowook mengambil koper dan membenarkan letak ranselnya yang sempat ia pangku tadi.

"Apa kita perlu membuat pesta kecil-kecilan, Henry?"Tanya Ryeowook ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju lantai Sembilan gedung itu.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula kau juga belum memberiku imbalan atas bantuanku untuk mendapatkan dan memebereskan apartemen ini."

Ryeowook mendengus. Sepupunya kenapa jadi suka meminta imbalan begini?

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas membantuku selama ini?"sungut Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja aku ikhlas. Tapi alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kau memberiku imbalan atas kerja kerasku."

"Itu sama saja, babo!"

Dan Henry tertawa karena berhasil membalas Ryeowook dengan membuatnya kesal.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memencet bell apartemennya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam kantong plastic besar yang berisi bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya bersama Henry. Tiga kali Ryeowook memencet bell dengan susah payah, akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Henry dengan rambut coklat basahnya.

"Lama sekali."gerutu Ryeowook sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemennya membiarkan Henry kembali menutup pintu.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berwarna biru yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Henry.

"Maaf. Aku kan baru selesai mandi ketika kau memencet bell. Lagi pula kenapa tidak membukanya sendiri huh?" Henry menajawab gerutuan Ryeowook dengan keluhan.

Ryeowook meletakkan kantong plastic belanjaannya di meja counter dan mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu.

"Apa kau menyimpan matamu di rumah 'gege'mu? Kau tidak lihat ya dua tanganku membawa kantung belanjaan berat seperti ini?"sahut Ryeowook kesal.

"Arasseo. Mianhae. Dan apa kau juga meninggalkan matamu di apartemen Jongwoon Hyung? Kau juga tidak lihat mataku ada bersamaku sekarang!"seru Henry.

Dan setelahnya, yang terdengar hanyalah perdebatan tidak penting dengan kata-kata pedas dengan Ryeowook sambil memilih bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya juga menyimpan yang lain sementara Henry dengan santainya menyantap ice cream coklat milik Ryeowook.

"Yah Henry Lau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan ice cream-ku eoh?!" Ryeowook berseru ketika Henry dengan cueknya kini malah membawa cup ukuran sedang yang tinggal berisi separuh itu ke sofa.

"Kau masih punya banyak Kim Ryeowook! Sesekali berbagilah dengan sepupumu yang imut ini."

Ryeowook mendengus mendengar ucapan Henry. Diraihnya pisau dan mulai memasak sambil menggerutu.

"Memang aku tidak pernah memberinya apapun? Aku bahkan lebih sering mentraktirnya dibanding dia. Dasar tidak tau diri!"

Ryeowook mencincang bawang Bombay dengan ganas hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau berisik! Kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik atau kubuang ponselmu yang sedang dihubungi Wufan ini!"teriak Henry dari ruang tv.

Mendengar kata Wufan dari Henry, Ryeowook langsung meninggalkan pisaunya dan berjalan menuju tempat Henry berada. Disana, Henry tampak sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon yang sayangnya, itu ponsel Ryeowook. Bukan milik Henry sendiri.

"Kau tidak sopan, Henry."

Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya sambil merebut ponselnya dari tangan Henry. Namun Hnery hanya membalas dengan gendikan bahunya dan kembali menonton acara variety show di tv sambil menyendok ice cream coklat di pangkuannya.

"_Yeoboseyo,"_sapa suara berat di seberang sana.

"Ah, ne Wufan. Ada apa menelpon?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya setelah menjepit ponsel pada bahu dan telinganya.

"_Aniya. Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."_

Jawaban dari seberang sana menyebabkan Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menggombaliku?"

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh.

"_Apa itu tadi terdengar seperi itu?"_

"Ya. Dan itu sangat tidak bermutu."

Dan keduanya tertawa.

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku? Aku sedang membuat makan malam. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan sepupuku tadi?"Tanya Ryeowook sedikit penasaran.

"_Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar berkenalan. Dia juga pernah tinggal di Canada kan? Jadi kami sedikit berbicang sesama pria yang pernah dan sedang tinggal di Canada."_

Ryeowook mengangguk yang jelas tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kris. Hening sesaat entah apa yang dilakukan Kris di seberang sana. Sedangkan Ryeowook sedikit memfokuskan dirinya pada masakannya.

"_Err~ Wookie-ya,"_panggil Kris pelan.

"Wae?"sahut Ryeowook seadanya.

Beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas di seberang line. Seperti sedang menimbang nimbang apakah pertanyaan yang ada di ujung lidahnya itu pantas ditanyakan atau tidak.

"Ada apa Wufan-ie?"Tanya Ryeowook yang sadar kalau Kris masihlah ragu untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"_Kuharap kau tidak marah. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ini. Apa kau… Apa kau akan datang ke pesta pertunangan keka—ah, ani, pertunangan mantan kekasihmu? Maaf jika pertayaanku terlalu pribadi."_

Ryeowook terdiam dengan sebelah tangan memegang spatula dan sebelahnya lagi mambawa mangkuk berisi daging.

"Tentu saja. Orang tuanya akan mencariku kalau aku tidak datang. Lagi pula orang tuaku juga akan pulang minggu depan. Wae?"

"_Kau mau kutemani? Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku minggu depan dan menemanimu. Bagaimana?"_tawar Kris.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan sambil mengaduk daging yang sudah dia masukkan ke dalam frying pan.

"Aniya. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Wufan-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ada Henry juga nanti yang akan menemaniku."tolak Ryeowook

"_Kau yakin? Aku sungguh akan menemanimu kalau kau mau."_

"Gwaenchanha. Kau bekerjalah dengan baik. Kau bisa kesini kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk."

"_Baiklah. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Bye~"_

"Ne. Bye~"

Ryeowook menyimpan ponsel pada kantong apron-nya dan kembali melanjutkan memasaknya dengan helaan nafas yang mengawalai kembali kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Jongwoon memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai dan raut wajah lelah tampak jelas pada raut tampannya. Namja itu meletakkan pantofel hitam-nya di rak sepatu dan berganti memakai sandal rumah berwarna merah yang dibelikan Ryeowook satu bulan sebelum kepergiannya ke Jepang waktu itu.

"Aku pulang,"ucapnya pelan entah pada siapa karena saat ini Jongwoon hanyalah seorang diri di apartemen mewah yang cukup luas itu.

Jongwoon membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih satu botol air mineral untuk diteguknya sampai habis. Namja itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan satu kata yang menyapanya saat ini. Sepi.

Dulu, biasanya, ketika Jongwoon baru pulang dan mengucapkan kata 'Aku pulang,' pastilah ada suara tenor manis yang segera menyambut gendang telinganya dengan nada ceria. Dan dulu, jika Jongwoon sudah melangkah menuju dapur, maka akan ada langkah kaki lain yang mengikutinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai dari 'Apa Hyung lelah?' atau 'Hyung sudah makan malam?' atau lagi 'Hyung mau makan malam dulu atau mandi dulu?' dan berbagai pertayaan lainnya yang sayangnya, sering diabaikannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Padhal Jongwoon sudah pernah mengatakan untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu karena dia akan pulang telat. Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. jongwoon pulang telat dan mengabaikan pemilik suara tenor manis itu.

Dan sekarang, hanya suara desiran angin lembut yang menyambut kepulangannya dari pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Dan barulah sekarang Jongwoon sadar, kalau hidup sendiri itu sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin dulu Jongwoon memang biasa saja ketika dirinya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini. Tapi sejak dua tahun terakhir ada penghuni lain di tempatnya, Jongwoon merasa sudah terbiasa dengan keributan yang seringlah terjadi di tempat tinggalnya ini. Dan sekarang, Jongwoon harus membiasakan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak ada makan malam. Tidak ada yang menyiapkan air hangat. Ck,"gerutunya ketika melihat meja makannya masihlah kosong. Dan lagi, bekas sarapannya tadi masih setia menjadi penghuni tempat cuci piringnya.

Jongwoon melangkah menuju ruang tv-nya dan meraih ponsel. Menelpon delivery dan menyalakan tv dengan satu kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Ryeowookie, ada drama kesukaanmu!"seru Jongwoon tanpa sadar ketika channel yang dipilihnya sedang menayangkan drama kesukaan Ryeowook.

Dan heninglah yang menjawab teriakannya. Biasanya akan langsung ada ketika Jongwoon meneriakan kalimat itu. Meski sudah sangat jarang dilakukannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ah~ aku lupa kalau Ryeowook sudah pergi dari sini tadi pagi."gumamnya sambil mengganti channel.

Beberapa saat kemudian bell apartemennya berbunyi. Jongwoon menerima makanannya dan membayarnya lalu pergi ke dapur mengambil air putih dan menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri.

"Rasanya aneh jika harus makan seorang diri seperti ini,"gumamya disela kegiatannya menyuapkan makanannya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum pertunangannya, Jongwoon menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Jessica di bandara. Namja itu menunggu sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Kepalanya sesekali mendongak untuk sekedar menatap lalu lalang di depannya. Jas hitamnya yang tidak dikancing melekat di tubuhnya. Masih juga ada pantofel hitam di kakinya. Jongwoon hanya menambah kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata bulan sabitnya.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari tempat Jongwoon duduk, seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang sedang menyeret koper sedangnya dengan langkah santainya. Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang dilapisi kemeja abu-abu gelap yang dibuka dua kancing teratasnya menutupi tubuh tegapnya sementara kacamata hitam juga menutup matanya dan celana jeans hitam juga membalut kaki panjangnya. Ponsel hitam tertempel di telinganya.

"Ne, Ryeowookie. Jadi bisa kau menjemputku?"

Namja itu yang kebetulan melewati Jongwoon tampak mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jongwoon mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap namja kelewat tinggi itu. Kening Jongwoon berkerut. Ryeowookie? Ah, nama Ryeowook kan tidak hanya satu. Pikirnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menjemputku?"

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tepat berada di samping Jongwoon.

"Oppa,"seruan dari seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatian Jongwoon dan namja tadi.

Sama-sama menatap seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menyeret koper berukuran sedangnya dengan kacamata coklat membingkai wajah cantiknya. Namun tetap saja itu tidak membuat namja tinggi tadi lupa siapa sosok wanita yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Jongwoon. Namja itu, Kris, mendengus sebelum menjawab ucapan orang yang ada dalam sambungan telepon dengannya. Ryeowook.

"Karena kau memang harus menjemputku, sayang. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa menjemputku disini kalau bukan kau, Ryeowookie?"matanya sesekali melirik pada Jongwoon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi dengan tangan yang kini menggenggam gagang koper wanita tadi, Jessica.

"Aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu. Lagi pula, kenapa kau repot sekali. Kau hanya perlu mengemudikan mobilmu ke bandara dan menemuiku yang akan menunggumu di depan dan semuanya selesai, sayang."

Matanya menatap Jongwoon sekilas yang juga tampak meliriknya.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin memanggilmu begitu. Sudahlah. Yang jelas aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau datang. Bye~"

Kris menatap kepergian sepasang calon tunangan itu dalam diam. Ponsel dalam genggamannya diremasnya pelan. Dengan pelan membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menggantungnya pada kaosnya sebelum keluar dan memutuskan menunggu Ryeowook di depan.

"Kim Jongwoon. Jung Jessica."ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendengus menatap namja tinggi yang kini berselonjor di karpet bulu tebal berwarna biru gelap miliknya di ruang tv. Sementara yang ditatap malah asik mengganti channel televise dan mengabaikan sang tuan rumah yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Kau menyebalkan, Wu Yifan!"seru Ryeowook kesal.

"Aku tahu."jawab Kris santai.

Ryeowook mendelikkan matanya pada Kris yang masih tetap mengabaikannya. Merasa dirinya akan semakin kesal jika masih bertahan di posisinya, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk ke dapur, mengambil masakan hasil memasaknya yang sempat diganggu oleh namja tiang itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Jam makan siang sudah lewat. Tapi Ryeowook sudah terlanjur memasak dan akan sangat sayang kalau tidak termakan.

"Wufan! Ayo makan!"seru Ryeowook dari dapur.

Kris yang berada di depan televise dengaan cepat mendudukkan dirinya dan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju sumber suara. Kris menatap meja makan untuk empat orang itu. Ada beberapa makanan disana. Ada cake coklat juga disana.

"Kau memasaknya?"tanyanya ketika sudah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Ne. Dan kau menggangguku dengan menyuruhku menjemputmu."

Kris mengabaikannya. Mencomot bulgogi dari mangkuk dan melahapnya.

"Ini enak."komentarnya dan kembali mencomot satu per satu makanan di meja.

"Ya. Cuci dulu tanganmu, Hyung babo!" Ryeowook memukul tangan Kris yang akan mencuri satu lagi bulgogi.

"Aish! Jangan memanggilku Hyung."protes Kris.

"Tapi kau memang lebih tua dariku. Jadi harusnya kau kupanggil 'Hyung'"

"Lupakan. Aku lapar."

Balas Kris akhirnya dan mengalah. Mencuci tangannya dan mengisi mangkuk nasinya dengan masakan Ryeowook sampai penuh.

"Kau makan seperti babi."celetuk Ryeowook.

"Aku lapar."balas Kris tidak peduli. Ryeowook mendengus.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah umma. Kau tidurlah disana selama disini."

Jongwoon tampak focus dengan kemudinya dan hanya melirik sesekali pada penghuni lain mobilnya.

"Eh? Aku pikir aku akan menginap di apartemen oppa?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Ssica. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah umma. Baru setelah kau benar-benar tinggal disini, aku akan membantumu mencari apartemen."

"Baiklah."

Dan setelahnya, perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Jongwoon hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Karena baik Jongwoon maupun Jessica sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka. Setidaknya, pikiran Jongwoon tidaklah terlalu jauh dari Ryeowook. Dan namja di bandara yang menyebut nama Ryeowook. Jongwoon penasaran, apa benar Ryeowook yang disebut namja tinggi tadi sama dengan Ryeowook yang sempat dicintainya. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran Jongwoon.

Jongwoon membukakan pintu untuk Jessica dan mengambil koper milik gadis cantik itu dari bagasi. Menuntunnya menuju pintu utama rumah besar orang tuanya. Jessica tampak menggantungkan tangannya pada lengan Jongwoon dan Jongwoon juga senang saja dengan itu. Keduanya disambut oleh pekikan riang sang Nyonya rumah. Kim Taera tampak begitu semangat menghampiri calon menantunya yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum cantiknya di depan pintu. Jongwoon hanya geleng-geleng dengan senyumnya ketika sang umma menyeret calon tunangan-nya itu ke sofa.

"Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Jessica. Kau bisa meletakkannya di kamar tamu, Woon-ie."ujar Taera ketika melihat Jongwoon hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersama Jessica.

"Baiklah,"

Dan Jongwoon pergi meninggalkan dua wanita itu untuk sekedar mengobrol santai. Lalu kembali dengan cepat setelah meletakkan koper Jessica di kamarnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kita akan bertemu lagi makan malam nanti, Ssica."pamitnya.

"Kau sudah mau kembali? Kenapa cepat sekali?"keluh sang umma. Sedangkan Jessica hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ne, gwaenchanha Oppa. Sampai bertemu nanti malam. Dan hati-hati di jalan,"

Jongwoon mengulum senyumnya. Melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar dan melajukan mobilnya. Bukan ke kantornya. Tapi ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasukkan sisa barangnya dalam tas besar dan keluar dari kamar yang dulu pernah ditempatinya selama sekitar dua tahun lamanya. Matanya menatap Kris yang sedang mengamati ruang tengah apartemen mewah itu.

"Aku sudah selesai."ucapnya ketika sudah sampai di belakang Kris yang sedang menatap beberapa fotonya dan Jongwoon yang terpajang di meja kecil dengan televise.

Kris menoleh dan menemukan Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dan baru saja keduanya akan berjalan, seseorang membuka pintu apartemen. Menampilkan sosok dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang sedang menatap terkejut keduanya. Benar, keduanya, Ryeowook dan Kris.

"Ryeowook?"

"Jongwoon Hyung?"

Dalam hati, Jongwoon bertanya-tanya dan tidak menyangka. Siapa sebenarnya Kris dan dirinya sangat tidak menyangka kalau Ryeowookie yang sempat disebut namja tinggi itu di bandara adalah Ryeowook yang dikenalnya. Jongwoon masih ingat, tentu saja. Ciri-ciri namja itu sedikit mencolok mengingat tinggi dan parasnya. Meskipun saat itu wajahnya terbingkai oleh kacamata hitam, Jongwoon tidaklah lupa.

Keduanya, Kris dan Jongwoon, sedang duduk di sofa depan televise milik Jongwoon. Namja tuan rumah itu duduk di sofa panjang sementara Kris mendudukkan di sofa single sebelah kiri Jongwoon –yang sebenarnya itu adalah tempat terjauh dari Jongwoon. Ryeowook kembali dengan dua gelas cappucinno dan segelas jus strawberry di nampan. Meletakkan di depan dua namja lain sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di ujung kiri di sofa yang sama dengan Jongwoon –lebih dekat dengan Kris letaknya.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk mengambil sisa barangmu?"Tanya Jongwoon membuka suara. Menyesap sedikit isi cangkir merahnya dengan pelan. Matanya melirik pada Ryeowook yang menatapnya.

"Ne. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau password-nya belum Hyung ubah. Jadi aku langsung masuk tadi."jawab Ryeowook merasa tidak enak dengan namja tampan berpipi chubby di sampingnya ini.

"Gwaenchanha."

Hening.

Kris memilih menikmati isi cangkir putihnya sambil sesekali melirik Ryeowook yang terkadang kebetulan juga sedang meliriknya. Jongwoon memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam lalu berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang saling melirik itu. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongwoon yang melirikkan matanya pada Kris.

"Ah, ne. Kenalkan, Hyung. Ini Kris. Dan Kris, dia Jongwoon Hyung. Pemilik apartemen ini."

Keduanya saling menundukkan kepala dan berkenalan.

"Jongwoon Hyung tidak ke kantor?"Tanya Ryeowook yang cukup heran melihat Jongwoon berada di apartemennya pada jam seperti ini. Jam istirahat sudah lewat lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, ngomong-ngomong.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa file yang tertinggal."jawab Jongwoon kemudian meneguk isi cangkirnya.

"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ne, Hyung."pamit Ryeowook sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah."

Dan setelahnya, Ryeowook dan Kris keluar dari apartemen Jongwoon. Meninggalkan Jongwoon yang berpikir, "Apa mungkin dia kekasih Ryeowook sekarang? Cepat sekali?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tiba di rumah lamanya bersama Kris. Orang tuanya sudah sampai siang tadi dan langsung menuju rumah mereka yang hanya dijaga oleh seorang bibi. Ryeowook yang tidak bisa menjemput karena pekerjaannya akhirnya terpaksa menerima omelan dari umma-nya.

"Apa uang yang kami berikan masih belum cukup sampai kau harus bekerja di waktu bebasmu dari kuliah? Kalau masih kurang, kau kan bisa memintanya dari kami? Kenapa harus bekerja seperti itu? Seharusnya jika kau punya waktu luang, gunakan untuk istirahat atau mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu. Bukan untuk bekerja. Lihatlah matamu yang bla bla bla." Ryeowook tidak mendengar lagi omelan sang umma dan lebih memilih mengusap telinganya yang sudah cukup panas mendengar celotehan umma-nya.

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan barulah pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok bibi Nam yang memang sudah bekerja disana sejak entah kapan karena seingat Ryeowook, ketika dirinya masih balita, dirinya sudah bermain dengan bibi Nam.

"Annyeonghasseyo bibi Nam,"sapa Ryeowook ramah.

"Annyeonghasseyo, Ryeowookie,"balas bibi Nam.

Ryeowook dan Kris kemudian masuk setelah bibi Nam menyingkir dari pintu. Keduanya menuju ruang keluarga dimana umma dan appa Ryeowook sedang duduk menikmati teh hangat dengan beberapa cookies dengan tv menyala.

"Umma, Appa~~"seru Ryeowook dan berhambur pada orang tuanya. Ryeowook mendudukkan pantatnya tepat diantara orang tuanya. Kris mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yah! Perhatikan kalau duduk."seru ummanya –pura-pura- kesal sambil menggeser duduknya.

"Umma~ aku merindukan kalian~"ucap Ryeowook tidak menanggapi ucapa sang umma sebelumnya.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, sayang."balas sang appa dan mengusap sayang kepala Ryeowook.

"Err~ nuguseyo?"Tanya sang umma. Ryeowook dan Dongsuk, sang appa, menoleh dan dengan segera Ryeowook menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Ah Wufan. Duduklah. Maaf aku melupakanmu. Ehehehe~"

Orang tua Ryeowook menatap namja yang baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di sebuah sofa single di samping Minri, umma Ryeowook.

"Ah, annyeonghasseyo ahjussi, ahjumma. Jeoneun, Wu Yifan imnida." Kris membungkukkan badannya dan menarik senyumnya.

Dongsuk tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Berusaha mengingat, mungkin?

"Ah, annyeonghasseyo, Yifan."balas Minri ramah.

"Panggil saja Kris, ahjumma."ralat Kris.

Minri menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Kris. Kau kah itu? Benarkah?" Dongsuk tiba-tiba bersuara dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kris menatap Dongsuk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Annyeong, ahjussi."

"Astaga Kris! Ini benar kau? Kau kenal dengan anakku? Ya Tuhan, betapa sempit dunia ini?"

Ryeowook dan ummanya hanya menatap bingung dua pria beda usia di depan mereka ini. Bibi Nam datang dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan cappucinno di nampan.

"Appa kenal Wufan-ie?"Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Ummanya mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Dongseok menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami bertemu di Jepang bulan lalu untuk urusan bisnis. Benar kan, Kris?" Dongsuk menoleh pada Kris meminta persetujuan."Dan ya! Kenapa kau memanggilnya begitu? dia itu lebih tua darimu. Harusnya kau memanggilnya Hyung."tegur sang appa. Ryeowook manyun.

"Gwaenchanha ahjussi. Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak member embel-embel Hyung."bela Kris.

Ryeowook tersenyum menang.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, Kris."

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ayah Ryeowook. Kemudian ke-empatnya beranjak menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Kris akan menginap di rumah Ryeowook malam ini. Dan besok mereka akn berangkat ke acara pertunangan Jongwoon bersama.

.

.

.

Hari H. Jongwoon sedikit gugup. Padahal hanya pertunangan. Bagaimana kalau pernikahan? Pikirnya. Jongwoon berjalan memasuki ruang tamu di kediaman orang tuanya yang sudah cukup penuh dengan orang. Matanya mencari sosok cantik yang akan menjadi calon pendamping hidupnya nanti. Dan disana, di tengah ruangan, Jongwoon menemukan sosok cantik calon tunangannya berdiri dengan beberapa gadis lain. Temannya mungkin? Jongwoon tidak menghampirinya dan memilih menyambut tamu yang datang. Dan baru saja Jongwoon akan menyambut tamu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan acara berlangsung, dirinya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan rekan kerja appa-nya yang juga sekaligus sahabat orang tuanya.

"Hey, selamat untuk pertunanganmu, Nak."ucapan selamat didengarnya dari mulut pria yang sudah tidak muda itu.

Jongwoon tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan orang itu, Kim Dongsuk, appa Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih, ahjussi."

"Tapi mana tunanganmu, Jongwoon-ah?" Minri tampak melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari demi menemukan sosok yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Jongwoon nantinya.

"Dia sedang bersama teman-temannya, ahjumma. Akan aku panggilkan."

"Ah, tidak perlu Jongwoon. Biarkan saja dulu kalau begitu."

Jongwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menatap dua sosok lain yang datang bersama Dongsuk dan Minri. Ryeowook dan Kris.

"Selamat, Hyung."ucap Ryeowook yang hanya bisa didengarnya dan Jongwoon. Kris mengganggam lembut sebelah tangan Ryeowook yang tidak terulur untuk memberi selamat pada Jongwoon.

"Ne. Terima kasih, Ryeowook-ah."Jongwoon mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Selamat, Jongwoon-ssi."

Jongwoon menoleh pada pria tinggi di sebelah Ryeowook. Tatapan tidak suka jelas terpancar di mata tajam itu. Beruntung umma dan appa Ryeowook sudah pergi ketika melihat Daehwan dan Taera.

"Terima kasih, Kris-ssi."

Genggaman tangan keduanya tampak begitu erat. Berusaha membuat salah satunya meringis, setidaknya.

Suara dari sang pembawa acara menginterupsi keduanya untuk segera melepaskan genggaman keras itu. Jongwoon berbalik dan berjalan menuju Jessica yang sudah berada di tempatnya. Para tamu sudah berkumpul dan diam memperhatikan. Sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik diantara mereka. Dan kali ini Ryeowook yang meremas tangan Kris. Rasanya ingin melarikan diri saja.

"Jongwoon Hyung~"rintih Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

Dan air matanya malah menetes ketika dua orang di depan sana yang menjadi focus utama saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis keduanya secara bergantian. Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyamarkan isakannya. Kris berusaha menenangkannya sebisanya. Dan Ryeowook lebih memilih keluar dari ruangan penyiksaan batinnya itu dari pada harus merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini. Kris mengejarnya dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, Jongwoon menatap kepergian Ryeowook dengan perasaan bersalah. Tapi sekali lagi, dirinya meyakinkan kalau keputusan inilah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Baik dirinya, Ryeowook, bahkan kedua orang tua mereka. Berusaha untuk tidak menyesal akan keputusannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ichi bingung. Ini apaan? O.O ckckck_

_Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada. *bow* Maaf pula atas keterlambatan apdet yang memakan waktu begitu lama sedangkan hasilnya hanya seperti ini. Hukss~_

_Makasi yang udah pad abaca dan review __ maafkan Ichi yang tidak bisa membalas satu-satu review kalian. Ichi baca kok. I swear! Words-a udah kebanyakan :D _

_Pay pay~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Distant Memory of You**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook and friends

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_,_** Sho-ai,**_ Miss Typo(s) berceceran. **Silahkan keluar dari halaman ini jika tidak suka dengan CRACK PAIR.** **Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

_However I'm here a long time, _

_Crying alone as I receive all the pain that I cause you_

_Please forgive me_

_I didn't understand your love then because of my conceitment_

_But I'm regretting it now_

_._

_._

_._

Waktu. Tidak peduli kau menginginkannya atau tidak. Tidak peduli kau mengharapkannya atau tidak. Tidak peduli kau siap atau tidak. Waktu akan terus berputar. Bukankah begitu? Bahkan ketika ada beberapa orang yang mengharapkan waktu berhenti untuk beberapa alasan, waktu juga tidak peduli. Seperti agin berhembus. Terkadang angin berhembus pelan. Tapi terkadang juga angin akan berhembus kencang. Waktu, akan terasa cepat berlalu ketika seseorang sedang merasa bahagia atau begitu menikmati hidup dan hari mereka. Tapi akan terasa begitu lama untuk yang sebaliknya.

Kim Jongwoon. Namja tampan dengan mata hitam dan rambut hitam berkulit putih itu, terduduk di sofa di apartemennya yang pernah ditinggalinya berdua bersama seorang namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook. Layar datar besar dihadapannya menyala dengan suara yang cukup keras. Namun perhatiannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada benda datar itu. Pikirannya melayang pada hal lain yang jujur dan sejujur-jujurnya, disesalinya sekarang. Menyesal? Ya. Berpikir kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Dan jawaban yang ditemukannya adalah, tidak akan pernah ada sesuatu yang disebut penyesalan jika penyesalan itu ada di depan.

"Ryeowookie… Mianhae… Mianhae,"

Diusapnya rambutnya kasar setelah menggumamkan kalimat maaf untuk seseorang yang kini sudah sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Empat bulan setelah acara pertunangannya dengan gadis cantik yang sering disapa Jessica. Dan Jongwoon merasa seperti berada di neraka.

Wanita itu, Jessica, cantik. Memang. Banyak orang mengakuinya. Tapi sekali lagi, seharusnya Jongwoon dulu tidak semudah itu terjerat pesona wanita itu. Seperti kata pepatah yang mengatakan _jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya, tapi dari isinya, _Jongwoon mengalaminya. Wanita cantik itu lebih pantas disebut pengganggu dari pada tunangan Jongwoon. Lihat keadaan sekitar Jongwoon. Jauh dari kata rapi. Atau setidaknya cukup enak untuk dipandang. Apartemen yang dulu selalu tampak rapih dan nyaman, sekarang bahkan lebih buruk dari rumah yang tidak dibersihkan satu minggu. Tubuhnya mengurus. Beberapa barang berada tidak pada tempatnya. Lembar kertas berceceran dan tersebar rata ke seluruh ruangan. Salahkan Jongwoon yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Ryeowook hingga tidak pernah memanggil jasa untuk membersihkan apartemennya setidaknya tiga hari sekali. Tunangannya itu bahkan tidak pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya disana dengan alas an yang entah apa saja. Ketika wanita itu tau betapa mengenaskannya keadaan apartemen Jongwoon, bukannya membantu tapi malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen mewah yang bernasib mengenaskan itu.

"Ryeowookie, Hyung merindukanmu baby~"

Beberapa peralatan makan bergeletakan di tempat cuci. Jongwoon bahkan selalu memesan di delivery atau makan ramyeon –satu satunya makanan yang bisa dibuatnya- atau membeli makanan di luar. Orang tuanya sedang tidak berada di Seoul. Ditambah lagi rasanya Jongwoon tidak sanggup memasuki rumah itu. Dulu, di ruang makan yang sering dikunjunginya, banyak tersimpan cerita bersama Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat suka memasak. Maka ketika mendapat undangan makan malam dari orang tuanya, Ryeowook akan berangkat lebih awal dan ikut membuat beberapa makanan dengan tangannya setelah memaksa Jongwoon untuk pulang lebih awal. Tapi di rumah itu pula, Jongwoon meninggalkan Ryeowook secara nyata. Meninggalkan Ryeowook demi seorang wanita yang sungguh itu lebih merepotkan dari pada Ryeowook yang sedang merengek. Dan lebih menyebalkan dari pada Ryeowook ketika sifat usilnya kambuh. Dan Jongwoon tidak, ani, masih belum bisa mendatangi rumah itu lagi jika mengingat air mata Ryeowook yang tertangkap oleh matanya ketika namja itu berbalik pergi dari acaranya.

"Ryeowookie, mianhae~"

Jongwoon membaringkan tubuhnya miring menghadap televise di sofa putih tulang apartemennya. Pakaian kerjanya masih melekat ditubuhnya. Dasinya bahkan belum dilepas. Hanya dilonggarkan saja dengan kancing yang masih terkancing sempurna hingga terlihat mencekik lehernya. Dulu, Ryeowook akan selalu mengomel dengan suara tenornya yang bening. Menyuruhnya untu segera mandi atau setidaknya melepas jas dan dua kancing baju teratasnya agar tidak sesak. Atau merecokinya dengan pertanyaan seputar harinya di kantor atau mengatakan sudah menyiapkan air hangat atau semacamnya. Tapi sekarang, bahkan tunangannya lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan temannya dari pada sedikit mengurusnya seperti dulu Ryeowook mengurusnya.

Air matanya menetes pelan melewati ujung hidung bangirnya dan bersatu dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata lainnya. Tubuhnya meringkuk hingga lututnya bertemu dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena tangisnya. Menyesal? Yeah, namja Kim itu menyesal. Menyesal akan keputusan bodoh yang dulu dibuatnya tanpa berpikir lebih panjang.

"_Yang terbaik untuk semua."_

Bukankah kalimat itu yang dulu diucapkannya? Tapi lihatlah, ini bahkan menjadi yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Wanita itu, bahkan dia sudah memiliki kekasih ketika bertunangan dengannya empat bulan lalu. Dengan sengaja menerima perjodohan bodoh itu hanya demi memisahkannya dari Ryeowook. Agar sepupunya yang –katanya- menyukai Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan namja manis itu yang bahkan sekarang sudah tidak berada lagi di Negara yang sama dengannya. Padahal baru empat bulan, tapi wanita itu sudah berani menunjukkan semua sisi buruknya pada Jongwoon. Dan Jongwoon sungguh menyesal menerima perjodohan itu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa kekasih wanita itu tahan dengan segala perangai buruknya? Atau belum tahu?

"Ryeowookie, mianhae~"

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan di sekitar apartemennya seorang diri. Suasana baru. Negara baru. Tempat tinggal baru. Dan lingkungan baru. Ryeowook mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk pintar-pintar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ini. Dan itu sudahlah cukup berhasil. Satu bulan lebih tinggal di Negara tempat Henry pernah tinggal dulu, Canada, dan Ryeowook sudah cukup terbiasa dengan Negara itu. Meskipun Kris sering kali tidak bisa menemaninya berkeliling karena pekerjaannya, Ryeowook tidaklah keberatan. Ryeowook biasa berjalan-jalan tidak jauh dari apartemen jika Kris sedang sibuk.

Ryeowook menatap jajaran bangunan yang berderet rapi. Berada di kota yang sering menyandang status sebagai kota ternyaman di dunia itu tentu saja menguntungkan untuknya. Perasaannya masih terluka. Terkadang masih menangis seorang diri jika mengingat bagaimana kejamnya Jongwoon membuangnya hanya demi seorang wanita yang tidak lama dikenalnya. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada harus tetap berada di Seoul atau malah mengikuti orang tuanya ke Jepang. Sama saja. Berada jauh dari Asia bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Ryeowook mengeratkan sedikit mantel coklat panjangnya. Sore itu, udara sedikit dingin, seharusnya ini sudah tidak sedingin ini meski musim dingin baru lewat beberapa hari yang lalu. Hujan juga baru turun semalam. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna biru. Cuaca sedikit cerah sebenarnya. Tapi jika mengingat awal dia datang di musim dingin bahkan sampai akhir musim waktu itu, saat dirinya dengan tangan kosong berjalan-jalan seorang diri namun belum sampai satu jam dia berjalan, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan Kris mengatakan jika di Vancouver memang seperti itu jika musim dingin. Sering hujan dari pada turun salju. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar ketika Ryeowook sampai di penyeberangan. Diambilnya ponsel putih dari sakunya dan menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari Kim Kibum.

"Ya?"sapanya ketika ponsel itu sudah menempel manis di telinganya.

Ryeowook merasa begitu beruntung karena namja bernama Kim Kibum ini sebenarnya juga orang Korea yang menetap disana.

"Kau dimana? Aku ke apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada di rumah sepertinya."

"Ye? Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau mau datang? Aku sedang di jalan sekarang."

Ekspresi kaget Ryeowook sama sekali tak tersembunyikan. Dimundurkannya perlahan langkahnya hingga menjauh sedikit dari tempat penyeberangan yang sedikit ramai itu.

"Aku ingin membuat surprise untukmu, sayang."

Ryeowook mendengus mendengar jawaban santai dari line seberang.

"Tunggu disana. Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan kemana-mana. Arachi?" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryeowook segera memasukkan ponselnya setelah memutuskan sambungan dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk kembali dari apartemennya yang sebenarnya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

.

.

.

Pria putih dengan tinggi yang memang tidak setinggi si pria tiang, Kris, berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya ketika matanya menangkap bayangan sosok yang ditunggunya di depan sebuah pintu apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang semewah itu sebenarnya, tapi cukup terlihat mahal. Sosok dengan mantel coklat dengan tinggi model wanita itu berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai gedung setelah keluar dari lift yang baru saja mengantarnya ke lantai 15.

BUGHH

Pria pendek itu memukulkan payung biru yang dibawanya pada lengan atas si pria dengan senyum bodohnya –menurut si pemukul- dengan tidak keras.

"Yah, Ryeowookie, itu sakit."rintih pria itu sambil mengusap lengan atasnya yang sedikit berdenyut tapi memang tidak sesakit itu.

Ryeowook, si pemukul, mendengus pendek dan membuka pintu apartemennya setelah mengetikkan beberapa angka sebagai kode untuk membuka pintunya. Ryeowook masuk diikuti namja itu tanpa disuruh atau diminta. Pria itu berjalan menuju sofa berwarna pastel yang berhadapan dengan sebuah televise flat yang cukup untuk membuat orang yang menonton acara dengan tv itu bisa melihat gambar dengan cukup –sangat- jelas.

"Kau mau minum apa, Kibummie?"Tanya Ryeowook sembari kakinya melangkah menuju dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangan dimana sofa terletak.

"Kau bisa membuatkanku Americano?"

"Tidak. Aku akan membuatkanmu cappuccino kalau kau mau."jawab Ryeowook sambil tangannya meraih dua mug untuk dipakainya.

"Bukan masalah."sahut Kibum dan menyalakan televise.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuatkan cappuccino untuk pria bernama Kibum dan coklat hangat untuknya sendiri.

"Apa itu sakit?"

Ryeowook mengusap lengan atas pria disampingnya setelah meletakkan dua cangkir di meja kaca depan mereka. Kibum, pria itu, menoleh dengan senyuman yang biasa orang-orang sebut killer smile.

"Tidak. Tapi tadi sedikit berdenyut disitu."jawab dan adunya manja membuat Ryeowook terkekeh pelan dan masih melanjutkan usapan lembutnya pada lengan atas yang kekar itu.

Kim Kibum. Pria seumuran dengan Ryeowook ini, lebih dari separuh hidupnya mendiami wilayah LA dan berpindah ke kota yang nyaman itu sekitar satu tahun yang lalu setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Pria yang juga bukan pria bodoh itu bahkan sudah lebih dulu menyelsaikan kuliahnya tahun lalu. Lebih cepat dari pada Ryeowook yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Bekerja di perusahaan orang tuanya yang berada di bidang property. Adalah kekasih seorang Kim Ryeowook satu bulan terakhir.

Apakah Ryeowook begitu cepat berpaling?

Tidak.

Kibum yang merupakan sepupu dari Kris ini bahkan bertekad bahwa dirinya akan menggeser posisi Kim Jongwoon di hati Kim Ryeowook. Dirinya bahkan berkata bahwa dia bersumpah hanya akan ada Kim Kibum di hati Kim Ryeowook mulai saat mereka saling dekat setelah satu minggu Ryeowook berada di sana.

"Kapan kau pulang dari LA?"Tanya Ryeowook dan meraih mug-nya kemudian menyesap pelan isinya.

"Dua jam yang lalu aku sampai sini."Kibum menyesap pula isi mug-nya.

"Kau langusng kesini? Kenapa tidak istirahat dulu? Kau seharusnya istirahat dulu baru datang kesini. Kau bisa kelelahan kalau—"

Chu~

Dicurinya sebuah ciuman dari bibir manis Ryeowook dan tersenyum senang melihat rona kemerahan yang perlahan menjalar memenuhi pipi putih hingga ke telinganya. Omelan Ryeowook tidak akan cepat berhenti kalau tidak dihentikan.

"Yah! Kau tidak sopan."seru Ryeowook dengan muka merahnya.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan memberikannya secara baik-baik kan? Lagi pula kau juga tidak akan berhenti mengomel kalau tidak begitu,"balas Kibum santai dan kembali menyesap cappuccino-nya.

"Huh? Aku memang pernah berkata begitu? Kau saja yang memang tidak pernah memintanya."balas Ryeowook tidak mau kalah.

"Aku pernah memintanya tapi kau malah kabur waktu itu."

"Itu karena aku malu, bodoh."sahut Ryeowook cepat dan menutup mukanya yang memerah malu.

"Benarkah?"

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook tanpa Ryeowook sendiri tahu karena masih betah menutup mukanya. Setelah tepat berada di hadapan Ryeowook, Kibum berhenti dan tersenyum menatap wajah manis yang menggemaskan yang tertutupi di hadapannya ini. Ryeowook yang merasakan hembusan nafas di jari-jari tangannya pun mengintip.

"Ya~ menjauhlah dariku Kim Kibum."serunya pelan. Masih malu dan terutama ada yang aneh dengan dadanya.

Kibum menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Ryeowook.

"Lalu, kalau aku sekarang meminta popo darimu, apa kau akan memberikannya untukku?"Tanya Kibum iseng.

Sungguh, Kibum hanya iseng menanyakannya. Kibum sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ini meskipun dirinya merasa sedikit terluka karena itu berarti Ryeowook masih belum memindahkan posisi Jongwoon dengannya. Tapi, anggapan Kibum salah karena setelah lima detik ucapannya terlewat—

Chup

-sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya dirasakannya. Kibum terpaku. Meski hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi itu sungguh membuat Kibum merasa begitu senang. Terlebih, ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook melakukannya. Kibum kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang bersiap untuk kabur. Dengan cepat, ditahannya lengan kecil namja manis itu hingga membuatnya tertahan.

"Mau kemana, heum? Sayang?" Kibum bersuara dengan dibuat seberat mungkin.

Ryeowook bergidik mendengarnya. Namun namja itu memilih untuk menatap Kibum tapi tidak pada matanya dengan cengiran aneh.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk kita, Kibummie."

Kibum tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Ryeowook yang terdengar dibuat agar tidak segugup mungkin. Ah, secepat itukah dirinya menggeser posisi Jongwoon di hati Ryeowook? Kenapa cepat sekali? Ini bahkan masih satu bulan. Bahkan Kibum masih ingat ketika dirinya menyatakan perasaannya satu bulan lalu. Saat itu bahkan Ryeowook masih belum genap dua minggu di sini. Tapi Kibum dengan beraninya menyatakan perasaannya yang diyakininya tidak akan salah. Dan Kibum ingat jelas saat itu Ryeowook menolaknya tanpa berpikir ulang. Tapi karena Kibum memaksa, -Kibum mengakuinya, ngomong-ngomong- akhirnya Ryeowook menerimanya dengan –sedikit- berat hati. Tapi lihat sekarang hasilnya?

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin menikmati cemilanku yang sudah ada disini."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum bingung. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya matanya membulat melihat seringai tipis Kibum. Ryeowook bersiap menjauhkan kepalanya ketika sebelah tangan Kibum yang tidak menggenggam tangannya meraih kepalanya untuk mendekat. Dan Ryeowook semakin gugup.

"Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?"Tanya Kibum tepat di depan muka Ryeowook. Bahkan terpaan nafasnya cukup untuk membuat Ryeowook memejamkan mata menikmati.

"Apa disini masih ada Jongwoon Hyung?"sambung Kibum ketika Ryeowook tidak menjawab.

Dan Ryeowook membuka matanya cepat. Bisa dilihatnya wajah berharap sekaligus terluka Kibum. Tapi Ryeowook masih menikmati elusan tangan Kibum pada dadanya ketika Kibum menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Kau boleh melakukannya, Kibummie. Bukankah aku milikmu sekarang? Aku berjanji tidak akan ada Jongwoon lagi disini setelah ini." Ryeowook ikut mengusap dadanya dimana tangan Kibum masih berada disana.

Senyum lembut Kibum –yang begitu jarang diperlihatkan- tersungging pada bibirnya. Tangannya beralih memegang kedua sisi kepala Ryeowook. Senyum lembutnya masih terkembang ketika Ryeowook juga ikut tersenyum dengan tangan yang tadinya berada di dadanya ikut menggenggam lengan Kibum.

"Aku akan memegang ucapanmu, Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Dan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melanggar ucapanmu."

"Lakukan sesukamu, Kim Kibum-ssi."

Kibum tersenyum. Lalu setelahnya di tempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir tipis yang bahkan sudah terasa manis ketika dikecupnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati lembutnya bibir yang saling menempel itu. Dan perlahan, Kibum mulai mengulum lembut bibir tipis Ryeowook. Sangat lembut bahkan dilakukannya. Hingga perlahan, tangaan Ryeowook berpindah ke bahunya dan meremas pelan kaos tebal yang dipakainya. Ryeowook balas mengulum bibir Kibum sama lembut. Tidak lebih dari tiga menit kemudian Kibum melepas ciumannya dan menatap Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ee."ungkap Kibum sambil membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm~ aku juga menyayangimu, Kibum-ee."balas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih belum berani membalas ucapan Kibum dengan kalimat yang sama. Ryeowook takut salah dengan perasaannya juga takut Kibum terluka jika berpikir dirinya begitu cepat berpaling. Dan Kibum tau itu.

"_Aku mungkin masih belum bisa membalas ucapanmu dengan kalimat yang kau harapkan, tapi bukan berarti tidak. Aku tidak ingin kita sama-sama terluka jika ternyata pernyataanku itu tidak sama dengan kenyataannya nanti. Kumohon bersabar dan mengertilah. Aku berjanji akan mengatakan kalimat yang sama denganmu. Tidak akan lama. Eum?"_

Setidaknya, begitulah yang Ryeowook pernah katakan. Memang benar. Bagaimana jika Ryeowook membalas ungkapannya dengan kalimat "Aku juga mencintaimu," tapi ternyata bahkan Ryeowook membohongi dirinya sendiri. Keduanya akan sama terluka hanya karena satu kalimat balasan.

'Akan kupastikan kau segera mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku dalam waktu dekat, Ryeowook-ee.'tekad Kibum dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang dibalas hangat oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Musim semi. Hangat. Cerah. Berwana. Banyak bunga. Dan musim inilah yang paling Ryeowook sukai. Kibum juga, jika ada yang ingin tahu. Tapi Jongwoon bahkan tidak akan peduli siapa itu Kibum kalau bukan karena kabar yang di dengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Henry datang mengantarkan undangan untuk pesta pertunangannya dengan 'gege'nya di Negara tempatnya tinggal dulu, Toronto, Canada. Padahal hanya bertunangan, kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke luar negeri? Buang-buang uang. Begitu pikir Jongwoon. Tapi mengingat siapa yang akan bertunangan, tentu akan hanya mendapat cemoohan saja jika dilakukan di South Korea atau di China.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?"begitu tanya Jongwoon beberapa saat minuman yang dipesannya juga Henry dan kekasihnya, Zhoumi, sampai ke meja mereka._

"_Hyung tenang saja. Ada Kris dan Kibum yang menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik di sana."jawaban Henry terdengar santai._

_Benar. Jongwoon juga tahu kalau Ryeowook langsung berangkat ke Canada keesokan harinya setelah upacara kelulusannya. Tapi Jongwoon yang ingin mengantar waktu itu terpaksa mengurungkan niatannya karena tunangannya, Jessica, memaksanya untuk mengantar ke salon yang entah apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di ruangan berbau campur itu selama berjam-jam._

_Jika Kris, Jongwoon sudah tahu siapa itu. Pria yang sempat membuatnya uring-uringan karena proposalnya yang memiliki sedikit kesalahan –Jongwoon baru mengingatnya setelah acara pertunangannya beberapa watu lalu. Pria dengan tinggi yang bahkan nyaris menyamai tiang lampu di ujung jalan. Tapi Kibum? Siapa lagi itu?_

"_Kibum? Siapa itu?"tanyanya penasaran._

"_Kudengar dari Kris dia kekasih Ryeowook-ee sekarang." _

_Dan Henry menoleh pada kekasihnya yang baru saja menyikut pelan lengannya setelah dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon. Dan Henry mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya yang mengarah pada pria bermata sipit di seberang kursinya. Henry sedikit kasihan sebenarnya pada Jongwoon yang sekarang hanya bisa menatap kosong gelasnya yang berisi milk shake coklat kesukaan Ryeowook. Tapi apa daya? Dulu bahkan Jongwoon memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook dengan begitu kejam. Tapi ternyata malah berakhir seperti ini._

"_Hyung?"_

"_Jongwoon Hyung?"_

_Tangan Henry melambai di depan wajah Jongwoon. Masih belum ada reaksi, terpaksa Hnery menginjak kaki Jongwoon hingga Jongwoon meirntih kemudian menatapnya tajam yang hanya dia balas dengan sebuah senyum tanpa dosa._

"_Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"keluh Jongwoon dengan helaan nafas beratnya._

"_Kau masih mencintai Ryeowook-ee, Hyung?"Henry balas melempar Tanya pada Jongwoon._

"_Ani. Kami sudah berpisah. Dan aku sendiri yang memintanya, kalau kau tidak ingat. Ah, aku_ _harus segera kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa di pesat pertunanganmu nanti, Henry."bohong Jongwoon._

_Lalu pembicaraan itu berakhir sampai disana saja._

Jongwoon berjalan menyusuri lobby kantor tempatnya bekerja dengan seperti biasa. Wajah dingin dan beserta aura dinginnya tak lepas dari dirinya. Berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap di depan pintu masuk dan mengendarainya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada tunangannya yang entah sudah memutuskan kekasihnya atau belum. Jongwoon tidak tahu dan ingin tahu.

"Kau terlambat tujuh menit, oppa."

Kalimat sambutan yang diterimanya ketika baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Aku tahu. Maaf."jawab Jongwoon singkat.

Keadaan ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari hubungannya dengan Ryeowook ketika merenggang dulu. Karena waktu itu, dirinyalah yang suka marah-marah dan Ryeowook masih menjadi seseorang yang lembut dan penuh pengertian. Berbeda jauh dengan wanita di depannya yang baik pada awalnya saja. Beruntung mereka belum menikah. Kalau sudah, Jongwoon tidak berani menjamin pernikahannya bisa bertahan lebih dari enam bulan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merapikan stelan putihnya. Celana jeans putih. Kaos v-neck putih. Blazer putih. Dan sepatu putih. Kecuali rambutnya yang di cat nyaris hitam, semua yang dipakai Ryeowook serba putih kali ini. Ryeowook tidak mau repot-repot memakai stelan jazz hanya untuk acara pertunangan sepupunya itu. Kecuali jika namja berpipi layaknya mochi itu nanti menikah, Ryeowook akan bersedia direpotkan untuk satu hari oleh sepupu tersayangnya itu.

Klek

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya disana. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk masuk. Kibum menurut dan memasuki kamar tamu di rumah keluarga Lau. Ya, saat ini mereka memang sudah di rumah Henry. Mereka kemari kemarin dan menginap semalam.

Ryeowook memperhatikan Kibum yang berpakaian sebaliknya. Hitam. Kemeja dan dasi, celana, blazer, pantofel, dan rambutnya-pun juga hitam. Karena memang hitam sejak awal. Bahkan Ryeowook bisa melihat jam tangan Kibum yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Kau sudah selesai?"Tanya Kibum sambil matanya menelusuri tubuh Ryeowook yang berbalut pakaian serba putih.

"Eum,"

"Kenapa yang kita pakai bisa berbanding seperti ini?"celetuk Kibum memperhatikan penampilannya dan Ryeowook bergantian.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Hitam dan putih kan saling melengkapi."balas Ryeowook dan menggamit lengan Kibum lalu menariknya untuk menuju ruangan yang mungkin sudah sedikit penuh.

"Arasseo. Di luar sangat hangat. Kau mau keluar sebentar atau langsung bergabung disini?"tawar Kibum ketika mereka menuruni anak tangga.

Memang. Di luar begitu hangat di pertengahan musim semi ini. Karena Kibum yang menyukai dan Ryeowook sendiri juga suka musim semi, jadilah Kibum menawarkan kepada Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan Kibum saja supaya bisa sedikit lebih lama berdua, hanya berdua, dengan Ryeowook. Padahal, mereka tidur satu ranjang semalam. Oh, Kim Kibum, ternyata kau cukup rakus untuk menyita seluruh waktu Ryeowook hanya untuk berdua denganmu. Tapi Kibum bahkan tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. Kita keluar sebentar. Apa di luar ada banyak bintang, Bummie?"

Mereka melewati ruangan yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk acara pertunangan Henry ini. Beberapa orang tampak mengikuti langkah mereka dengan mata. Memperhatikan dua pria menawan yang bergandengan tangan berjalan beriringan. Tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan. Hanya beberapa. Apa ini terlalu penting untuk memperhatikan penampilan orang yang hanya sebagai tamu di sebuah acara? Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Pikir Ryeowook jika ada yang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Keduanya berjalan dan melewati pintu kemudian berdiri menatap langit berbintang dengan tangan yang masih bertaut. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Seperti tidak berniat memecah keheningan yang ada selama beberapa saat.

"Hangat kan?"Tanya Kibum dengan tangan yang kini sudah terlepas dari genggaman Ryeowook.

"Iya. Hangat,"

Ryeowook menyamankan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahu Kibum yang sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya. Kedua tangannya berada di atas tangan Kibum yang berada di perutnya. Ryeowook selalu suka jika ada yang memeluknya dengan cara seperti ini. Back hug.

"Bulan depan aku akan minta libur dari pekerjaanku mengajar piano. Lalu kita ke Jepang. Bagaimana?"

Kibum mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Untuk?"tanyanya bodoh.

"Tentu saja berkenalan dengan umma dan appa."balas Ryeowook riang.

Dan Kibum bisa merasakan betapa perutnya terasa geli dan senang lalu dadanya terasa sesak saking senangnya. Bagaikan ada beratus atau mungkin beribu kelopak bunga sakura menjatuhi kepalanya.

"Kau yang terbaik, sayang. Aku mencintaimu,"

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi tirus Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Kibummie."

Lalu Kibum merasa… Entahlah. Dirinya merasa begitu bahagia sekarang. Rencana bertemu orang tua Ryeowook dan ungkapan cinta dari Ryeowook untuk yang pertama kalinya. Seperti tidak ada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya saat ini. Dibaliknya tubuh Ryeowook dan segera menyambar bibir tipis yang tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."gumam Kibum di depan bibir Ryeowook dan mengulumnya lagi.

.

.

.

Jongwoon menatap sekeliling ruangan besar –tidak begitu besar sebenarnya- itu dengan bosan. Jessica sejak tadi berkomentar entah apa Jongwoon tidak mendengarnya. Dan juga tidak ingin mendengarnya karena pada awal kalimatnya sudah menjelek-jelekkan.

"Bukankah mereka itu sangat menjijikkan oppa? Mereka buta atau apa sampai harus menjalin hubungan sesama jenis seperti itu? Apa di tempat mereka tinggal sudah tidak ada wanita cantik? Bahkan mereka bla bla bla…" Dan Jongwoon tidak mendengar apapun lagi yang dikeluarkan wanita cantik itu selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya, Jongwoon berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Rekan kerjanya mungkin? Tapi ternyata tidak. Karena yang datang disini hanya teman Henry dan Zhoumi. Beberapa teman kerja Zhoumi dan Henry yang cukup dekat dengan keduanya. Jadilah disini tidak terlalu banyak tamu namun cukup untuk memenuhi ruangan besar yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Jongwoon kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya ketika Jongwoon lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada sekelilingnya dari pada sekedar memilih beberapa minuman atau sekedar memberi selamat pada pasangan yang akan segera bertunangan di depan sana. Dan disana. Di tangga itu. Jongwoon melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Bergandengan dengan orang lain. Dan Jongwoon mengakui bahwa sosok itu cukuplah untuk disebut tampan. Matanya mengekor pada dua orang yang kini malah berjalan menuju pintu. Diikutinya dua sosok itu kemudian sedikit menjaga jarak namun masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hangat kan?"Tanya seseorang yang Jongwoon tidak tahu siapa setelah Jongwoon nyaris bosan mengawasi mereka yang terdiam begitu lama.

"Iya. Hangat,"jawab seorang lain yang sangat dikenalnya. Ryeowook.

Dan entah kenapa, rasanya lebih sesak dari pada ketika melihat kedua tangan itu yang saling bertaut. Ryeowook yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria tak dikenalnya itu membuatnya sesak. Dan perasaan menyesal itu malah timbul ke permukaan secara perlahan.

"Bulan depan aku akan minta libur dari pekerjaanku mengajar piano. Lalu kita ke Jepang. Bagaimana?"ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Jongwoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk?"tanyanya dan pria itu secara bersamaan.

"Tentu saja berkenalan dengan umma dan appa."balas Ryeowook riang.

Dan Jongwoon merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya karena dirinya juga masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Dunianya serasa runtuh saja ketika mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Padahal dulu dirinya tidak merasa begini ketika mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. Apa dulu seperti ini sakit yang dirasakan Ryeowook? Lebih sakit yang Ryeowook rasakan atau yang dirasakannya? Pikirnya kemana-mana.

"Kau yang terbaik, sayang. Aku mencintaimu,"ucap pria itu lalu mengecup pipi tirus Ryeowook yang dulu seringkali dia kecup.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Kibummie."

Lalu ucapan Ryeowook seakan menghancurkan dunia dan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Jongwoon bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu? Seharusnya tidak. Dan Jongwoon tahu dengan jelas hal itu. Tapi entah bagaimana perasaan itu tetap saja datang. Jongwoon bahkan bisa melihat gurat kebahagiaan yang kental di wajah pria bernama Kibum itu.

Dan sekali lagi, Jongwoon merasa entah apapun yang ada dalam dirinya hancur seketika saat Kibum membalik tubuh Ryeowook yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang dulu sering dipersembahkan untuknya, lalu menyambar bibir tipis yang dulu sering dicium dan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu lalu kembali mengulum bibir tipis itu.

"Jongwoon Hyung?"seru seseorang dengan pelan. Suaranya bercampur dengan rasa kaget.

Jongwoon menoleh dan mendapati si tuan rumah, Henry, sedang berdiri di depan pintu, tidak jauh darinya. Menatap kaget dirinya dan juga dua orang lain di belakang Jongwoon yang baru saja melepas tautan bibir mereka. Jongwoon menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan berjalan menghampiri Henry.

"Apa acaranya sudah mau dimulai?"

Dan Henry hanya mengangguk asal menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon karena matanya masih menatap sepupunya dan kekasih barunya itu. Bisa Henry lihat dengan jelas rona merah yang tempak pekat itu. Namja itu pasti sangat malu dengan kejadian barusan. Sementara tangan sang kekasih malah mengusap lembut pipi tirus yang memerah itu. Henry menarik nafas dalam dan—

"Yah Kim Ryeowook! Kim Kibum!"

-berseru sekeras yang dia bisa demi mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Hasilnya? Seratus persen sukses. Dua orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry yang sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah kesal. Kibum tersenyum tanpa dosa sementara Ryeowook melotot kaget melihat keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di samping sepupunya.

"Jongwoon Hyung,"gumamnya pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Kibum menatapnnya dan Jongwoon bergantian.

.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan Henry dan Zhoumi sudah selesai lebih dari 40 menit yang lalu. Bahkan ruangan yang tadinya penuh dengan tamu undangan itu sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang bertuga untuk membereskan ruangan itu yang tersisa. Seharusnya. Tapi ternyata masih ada dua tamu lagi yang masih betah berada disana. Jongwoon yang duduk di hadapan Ryeowook masih menatap namja manis itu lekat. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap ke arah lain.

Jessica sudah kembali lebih dulu ke hotel tempat keduanya menginap. Dan meskipun menginap, Jongwoon tidak akan berpikiran segila Jessica yang sekali lagi sempat memintanya untuk satu kamar berdua. Big No! Dan dengan alasan bisnis dengan Kris, yang memang baru datang ketika acara hampir dimulai, jadilah Jessica pulang lebih dahulu.

Sementara Ryeowook?

Kibum dengan baik hatinya mau membiarkan kekasihnya itu dipinjam oleh Jongwoon. Ya, dipinjam. Setidaknya begitulah kalimat yang Jongwoon ucapkan ketika meminta izinnya tadi. Kibum sendiri sedang pergi sebentar entah kemana bersama Kris. Dan Henry atau Zhoumi atau anggota keluarganya cukup tahu kalau dua manusia itu butuh waktu berdua untuk saling bicara.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan, aku akan kembali ke kamarku."ucap Ryeowook ketika Jongwoon tidak juga membuka suaranya setelah nyaris satu jam duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ani. Jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin Hyung katakan padamu."cegah Jongwoon cepat.

Dan Ryeowook cukup baik untuk menuruti ucapan Jongwoon karena detik berikutnya, Ryeowook sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan biasanya. Jujur saja, itu membuat Jongwoon merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu satu minggu sebelum pertunangannya, tatapan Ryeowook tidak seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu silahkan bicara."

Ryeowook bahkan bicara seadanya. Sama seperti ketika awal mereka bertemu dulu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Jongwoon pelan.

"Minta maaf? Memang Hyung melakukan apa padaku sampai harus meminta maaf?"Tanya Ryeowook polos. Dan jujur saja. Ryeowook memang tidak mengerti maksud Jongwoon meminta maaf padanya.

"Untuk semuanya. Semua yang sudah Hyung perbuat padamu. Mengabaikanmu. Menduakanmu. Lalu mencampakkanmu. Hyung minta maaf. Hyung tidak tahu kalau hanya cintamu yang paling berharga dibanding cinta manapun di dunia ini."ungkap Jongwoon."Tidak termasuk cinta orang tuaku tentu saja."lanjutnya bodoh.

Ryeowook manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Jongwoon.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja kan? Aku mengerti dan menghargai keputusan Hyung. Mungkin memang kita bukan ditakdirkan untuk bersama."balas Ryeowook dengan senyumnya.

Jongwoon sebenarnya tidak terima dengan jawaban Ryeowook. Tapi memang apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukannya adalah mengatakan semuanya. Dan Jongwoon harus nekat untuk kali ini.

"Hyung menyesal sudah melakukan semua itu. Dan Hyung juga baru sadar, kalau ternyata perasaan Hyung sama sekali tidak berubah padamu sampai saat ini."ungkap Jongwoon.

"Lalu?"

Jongwoon menarik nafas begitu dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitulah yang dilihat Ryeowook. Pria itu tampak sedikit gugup.

"Hyung ingin kau kembali pada Hyung. Hyung janji akan memutuskan pertunangan ini kalau kau kembali pada Hyung. Dan Hyung tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang pernah Hyung lakukan dulu untuk kedua kalinya."

.

.

.

Kibum membiarkan Ryeowook untuk bicara dengan Jongwoon. Sedikit perasaan takut menghantuinya. Namun dirinya mencoba percaya sepenuhnya pada kekasihnya itu. Karena Ryeowook bahkan baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Takut jika Ryeowook kembali goyah akan kehadiran Jongwoon. Kibum masih diam membiarkan Kris mengemudi di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Bryan?"Tanya Kris karena sedari tadi mereka berangkat, Kibum sama sekali tak bersuara.

Kibum, yang baru saja dipanggil Bryan oleh Kris, menoleh dari acaranya menatap jalanan Toronto malam hari. Ini indah. Tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati keindahan pemandangan malam di Toronto.

"Kenapa memanggilku Bryan huh, Yifan-ge?"balas Kibum sambil menekankan panggilannya untuk Kris. Itu panggilan yang paling tidak disukai Kris. Ada embel-embel 'ge' atau 'gege' dibelakang namanya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Oke, Kibum. Aku hanya akan memanggilmu Bryan jika kita dalam masalah kerja. Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kibum yang terdengar begitu berat. Oke, Kris tahu bagaimaa rasanya. Dulu, pandanya, ehm, maksudnya kekasih pandanya. Ah, ani. Maksudnya, kekasihnya yang bermata seperti panda, Zitao, juga begitu. Hampir goyah ketika kekasihnya yang dulu sebelum Kris memintanya kembali setelah Zitao bersatu dengan Kris dengan cara yang hampir mirip dengan yang Kibum lakukan. Mereka bersaudara, ingat. Meski hanya sepupu. Mungkin bukan suatu yang mengherankan kalau cara mereka mengikat seseorang bisa hampir sama seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dan Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi sepupunya ini.

"Kita pergi kemana?"Tanya Kris lagi.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting kita bisa memberi waktu yang cukup untuk mereka berdua bicara."

Dan akhirnya, Kris hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Lalu memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada jalanan Toronto yang ramai hingga sedikit melambatkan laju mobil. Dan ujung-ujungnya, mereka hanya berputar di pusat kota selama nyaris satu jam tanpa turun dari mobil. Ya, hanya memutari beberapa tempat lalu kembali ke rumah Henry. Sesampainya di rumah Henry, keduanya segera turun dan memasuki rumah Henry yang tengah dibersihkan. Kris pergi ke dapur dan Kibum menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Jongwoon, sepertinya.

"Hyung ingin kau kembali pada Hyung. Hyung janji akan memutuskan pertunangan ini kalau kau kembali pada Hyung. Dan Hyung tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang pernah Hyung lakukan dulu untuk kedua kalinya."

Oh, demi musim dingin yang dibencinya, apa Kibum tidak salah dengar? Apa benar Kibum baru saja mendengar Jongwoon yang meminta Ryeowook untuk kembali padanya? Kibum merasakan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin merembes sedikit membasahi rambut poninya. Kibum takut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, sebenarnya. Tapi dia juga ingin tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Ryeowook.

Helaan nafas Ryeowook terdengar di telinga Kibum. Jongwoon masih belum melihatnya yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook karena terlalu focus menatap Ryeowook. Dan dirinya makin berdebar menunggu jawaban Ryeowook. Sama seperti Jongwoon yang juga berdebar takut namun penasaran akan jawaba Ryeowook.

"Aku masih menyayangi Hyung. Masih sangat menyayangi Hyung."

Dan jawaban dari Ryeowook membuat dada keduanya serasa meledak dalam artian yang berbeda. Jongwoon meledak senang namun Kibum meledak kaget dan kecewa. Berpikir apa usahanya selama lebih dari dua bulan ini masih belum cukup untuk bisa menggenggam sepenuhnya hati Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa hati namja manis itu begitu susah untuk digenggam?

"Tapi aku menyayangi Hyung sebagai Hyungku. Mianhae. Tapi perasaan cinta itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk Hyung. Aku menyisakan sedikit rasa cinta untuk Hyung sebagai bagian dari perjalanan cintaku. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Karena Kim Kibum sudah menggenggam hatiku sepenuhnya sekarang. Mianhae,"lanjut Ryeowook.

Dan lanjutan kalimat Ryeowook itu membuat keadaan keduanya berbalik. Jongwoon hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ryeowook sudah melupakannya. Menggantikan posisinya di hati Ryeowook dengan orang lain bernama Kim Kibum yang baru saja dilihatnya berdiri di belakang Ryeowook. Dadanya sesak. Rasa sakit itu menggerogotinya.

Seharusnya, dulu dirinya tidak pernah menerima usulan konyol sang umma. Seharusnya, dulu dirinya berpikir lebih banyak lagi untuk memutuskan keputusan seperti apa yang harus diambilnya. Seharusnya, dulu dirinya tidak sebodoh itu untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook yang bahkan Jongwoon sendiri sadar dan tahu, apa saja dan seberapa kerasnya usaha Ryeowook dulu meski itu tidak mencolok. Lalu seharusnya, Jongwoon tidak begitu mudah terpikat oleh pesona palsu dari seorang Jessica Jung. Seharusnya Jongwoon bisa melihat inner beauty siapa yang lebih dan paling bagus. Dan seharusnya, Jongwoon tidak mengambil keputusan bodoh untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

Masih banyak 'seharusnya' yang dipikirkan Jongwoon. Dan itu membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Kalian udah selesai bicara?"suara bass itu terdengar di telinga keduanya.

Jongwoon menatap seseorang di belakang Ryeowook. Begitu juga Ryeowook yang menolehkan kepalaya ke belakang demi menatap suara yang sudah cukup sering didengarnya. Senyumnya terkembang melihat kekasihnya berjalan menghamipirnya.

"Ne. Kami sudah selesai. Kau baru datang?"jawab Ryeowook.

"Heum,"balas Kibum. Dirangkulnya Ryeowook dari belakang sehingga kepala Ryeowook menyandar pada perutnya sebelum mencuri sebuah kecupan pada pipi tirus namja manis itu.

"Yah Kim Kibum. Kau ini selalu tidak sopan."tegur Ryeowook dengan suara yang cukup bisa untuk di dengar Kibum maupun Jongwoon.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Dan Ryeowook-ah. Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi maafkan aku,"

Jongwoon bangkit diikuti Ryeowook yang juga berdiri. Jongwoon membungkukkan badannya yang juga dibalas Ryeowook dan Kibum, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu putih yang saat ini tengah terbuka lebar karena orang-orang yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan harus keluar masuk rumah.

"Katakan kalau aku tidak akan salah mengambil keputusan sama seperti Jongwoon Hyung, Bummie."

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalau kau tidak salah mengambil keputusan, sayang."

Keduanya menatap punggung Jongwoon yang perlahan menghilang di seberang pintu. Sementara Jongwoon hanya bisa menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dan akhirnya, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun."gumamnya sambil menatap langit.

Dilepasnya cincin pertunagannya dengan Jessica lalu meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Pertunangan kita berakhir sampai disini. Selamat tinggal."

Senyum Jongwoon terkembang dengan begitu indah.

"Semoga kau tidak mengalami penyesalan sepertiku, Ryeowookie. Saranghae,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ichi penasaran –sebenernya Ichi sendiri juga ngerasa-. Endingnya aneh ya? Buahaha~ choeseonghabnida~ *bow*_

_Cha~ sebenernya, Ichi pikir ini bakalan jadi empat atau lima chap. Tapi bahkan ini hanya jadi tiga chap. Ichi jujur ini gak ada yang dipotong sama sekali. Waktu itu karena Ichi lihat liriknya ada beberaapa bait kan, jadi Ichi pikir jumlah chap-nya akan sama dengan bait itu waktu Ichi lihat lagi Cuma ada tiga lirik berbeda dan sisanya diulang dan jadinya Cuma ini. Hehehe~~_

_Aiyyaaa~~~ makasi yang udah baca dan bersedia review. Ichi menghargai kalian yang sudah review. Maaf kalo ada yang gak Ichi balaas. Tapi semua review Ichi baca kok. Kalo misalkan ada siders disini –Ichi juga gak berharap sebenernya-, bagaimana kalau kita saling menghargai? Membuat cerita, sejelek apapun itu, pasti butuh usaha. Bukan asal tulis. Butuh pemilihan kata yang tepat. Usaha supaya cerita itu gak Cuma disimpen sendiri. Usaha juga buat ngedit lagi kalau-kalau ada kata yang kurang pas atau semacamnya. Jadi, kalimat sesingkat apapun yang kita ucapkan di kotak review, itu pasti berharga buat si pengarang._

_Oke, Ichi banyak bacot. Itu kalo memang ada siders di cerita ini dan juga yang lain sih ya._

_Aaaaa~~~~ lebaran sebentar lagi *nyanyi. Mohon maaf lahir bathin ne ^^ *bow 90"* Maafkan Ichi kalo Ichi ada salah-salah selama ini. Baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. Minal aidzin wal faidzin~ _

_SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1434H _


End file.
